Pirates of the Clawribbean
by PirateThornton
Summary: Lady Judy Hopps always dreamed of having adventures out on the ocean, but due to society and obligations to her family it seemed it would never become reality. That's all about to change however when she is caught in the middle of a pirate attack and swept up in a quest for a legendary treasure, led by a rather rude fox pirate captain.
1. Bunnyburrow

**I do not own Zootopia. Cover art by me.**

* * *

The territory of Bunnyburrow was a fertile region almost completely covered with farmland with a small town and port to the east. It was known as a content and humble place, which was reflected in the attitude of its population and leaders. For many generations Bunnyburrow was looked after by the Hopps family, who were well respected and managed to maintain their land's prosperity. The current Governor of Bunnyburrow, Stuart Hopps, was a busy rabbit, with his duties to his land, the Royal Court and his 276 children. One of these kits was named Judith Laverne, though the only mammal who called her that was her mother, and only if she had done something worthy of scalding.

While her siblings were happy to accept what was expected of them, Judy was always looking for something extra. She climbed every tree she could find, read every book in the library, and whenever she learned about a new activity she insisted on trying it out (even if she didn't quite excel at it). But the thing that had her attention above all else was the sea.

Her bedroom window offered her a perfect view of the ocean. Each morning she would watch the sun rise over the horizon, causing the gentle waves to glisten. Ships would glide majestically over the waters in and out of port. On days where the weather took a turn for the worse, she gazed in awe as the sea churned and lurched, lit up by the lightning streaked across the sky. She dreamt of the moment she could finally be in the middle of it.

Her obsession with the sea was largely thanks to a retired Navy captain who resided in the town. Jack Savage lived by himself in handsome townhouse near the port. Though great with age, he walked with his head held high and his back straight, offering to help mammals he came across who were struggling with shopping and regularly giving advice to ship hands when a vessel came to dock. He was polite and friendly, but was private when it came to his past. Except, of course, with the kits.

Every Friday evening Judy would make her way to the local tavern, _The Carrot and Anchor_ , and seek out the old hare, then sit at his feet among the other children who had come to listen to his retellings of his life at sea. He spoke of the time where he had snuck aboard the Navy vessel _HMS Ironhorn_ and worked his way up through the ranks from stowaway to captain. He made battle with pirates more times than he could count, weathered storms that even he had trembled at, and once made a daring escape from the ship of Old Davy Bones himself. It was difficult to work out which stories were true and which were embellished, as he told each and every one with both dramatic flair and complete seriousness. No matter how much truth there was in these tales, Judy was always enraptured.

It was thanks to these stories that Judy knew exactly what she wanted to be from a very young age: a naval officer. Unfortunately, there was one small problem.

"There's never been a rabbit officer," her father told her gently when she made her parents aware of her dream.

"What about Captain Savage?" Judy asked.

"Well, he's a hare," answered her mother, "and a male."

"And even then he had to force his way into the Navy," her father added, "if you believe him."

"Oh. Then I guess I just have to be the first doe rabbit officer," said Judy, brightly.

Her parents shared a look.

"It's...just not the way things are done."

As Judy grew older, she began to understand her father's words. Some jobs were meant for large mammals, others for smaller. Some things were done by males, and some by females. Occasionally there were overlaps and allowances, but only under special circumstances. The navy was dominated by large males, with the occasional female elephant or tiger who were only allowed to join if they outperformed their fellow applicants. Small mammals eager to pursue a sea-faring life would instead enlist for ships used to transport goods and animals, and this is what Judy soon tailored her ambitions towards.

Judy sought out Captain Savage after one of his Friday sessions to get as much advice as she could to achieve her dream. He was surprised but pleased to hear of her wishes, and agreed to mentor. She had regular lessons at Captain Savage's house, and learned the difference between a sloop and a cutter, how to recognise the early warnings of an incoming storm, and the trading routes favoured by merchants. These sessions always had a silent sadness, as they both knew that it would be a miracle for her to be considered to join any ship - navy, merchant or otherwise. She was still a _doe_ rabbit, after all.

Despite this, Jack also offered her sword fighting lessons, saying she may one day get lucky and have to fend herself from a vicious pirate attack. Judy was a quick learner, and mastered the weapon in a few years. In addition, he also taught her about Navy protocol and battle tactics, subjects she devoured eagerly, and he once lamented about the injustice of her position.

"It is sad that society overlooks females and the leporidae. I hoped I had gave them cause to give a second thought, at least about the latter. Alas I am still an anomaly, one that the government would like to forget about."

As well as her sessions with Captain Savage, Judy spent time with her friend Fru Fru. The two met when Judy saved the shrew from some bullies and were close ever since. She was the daughter of the notorious Mr Big, a wealthy merchant who was suspected of underhanded dealings with pirates and smugglers. No one dared confront him of this, as he had a habit of making mammals he didn't like disappear, and his polar bear entourage was enough for several to give him a wide berth. Because of her friendship with his daughter, Judy had nothing to fear from him and he considered her practically family.

Whenever she didn't have lessons or chores, Fru Fru invited her to go shopping in the town, even if they never bought anything. It was one of the few occasions where Judy felt like a proper lady, strolling lightly through the streets, laughing merrily at some thought only the fairer sex understood. Of course, her conversations with Fru Fru would quickly turn to adventures on the high seas. While Judy spoke of her ambitions, the shrew was far more interested in the romance. She had read several books of dashing captains, pirate queens, wide-eyed youths who would search the ocean for their lost love. Judy kept saying she was above that, but couldn't help but feel a little thrill when she thought of two lovers giving in to their passions surrounded by the sea. It was certainly more exciting than her own love life.

When she was old enough to marry she caught the attention of James Buckington, a dark grey rabbit only a year older than her. His father was an important member of the Royal Court, and James was to take his place when he was ready. Every summer he would journey from his home in Zootopia to holiday in Bunnyburrow, and would constantly seek out Judy. It was obvious he was smitten with her, however he could never manage to rack up the courage to make any romantic advances. Her parents kept saying that she would have to make the first move if anything was to come of their relationship, however she could not bring herself to do it. He was a very nice rabbit, however that seemed to be all he was. After filling her head with stories of the ocean and training her hands to master a sword, the thought of marrying him was rather... _stale._

"I know he seems like a... _safe_ option," Fru Fru said as she and Judy discussed the matter on one of their walks through town, "but he does have a good position. Not to mention how handsome he is."

"He'd be perfect husband," replied Judy, exasperated. "He's so sweet, and honourable, and he's probably the only male who lets me talk about how I love the sea. But if we marry, I would have to be a noblemammal's wife, expected to sit at home, be waited on hand and foot, and help with _his_ career. You know me. I'd die of boredom."

"Yes, I do know you," sighed Fru Fru in agreement. "At least you would see Zootopia."

"It would be amazing to live there. James has told so many wonderful things about it, but I don't know if it would be worth marriage. Besides, I don't _feel_ anything for him. Not romantically, anyway."

"What happens if you don't get married?"

"If fate has decreed that I shall never set foot aboard a vessel, then I'll probably stay at home," answered Judy, shrugging good naturedly. "Any Hopps children that don't get married continue to help around the manor or the family farm. Maybe I'll be a governess to my younger relatives and pass on what I've learned. Hopefully they'll have more luck achieving their dreams, whatever they may be."

"Unfortunately I'm Daddy's only child, so I _have_ to get married to continue the family line," Fru Fru huffed. "Of course, it would be easier if he didn't keep scaring away suitors. I don't think he does it on purpose, but - "

A loud crash stopped them in their tracks. They looked up and saw a very portly cheetah staring down in horror at the fruit stand he had stepped on, the squirrels who had owned it shaking their tiny fists in fury.

"I am so sorry!" He stepped back and raised his hands in a defensive position, one of them holding a large piece of parchment. "I didn't see you there! I was looking at my map! I'm sorry! I'll pay you back!"

"Are you sure of that, tubby?" shouted one of the squirrels. "You just destroyed our livelihood!"

"Everyone calm down," said Judy, who had rushed over. "I'm sure it was just an accident, and something we can fix."

"This idiot wasn't looking where he was going, and now both our stand and produce for the day are completed ruined! He should be arrested!"

"That's enough!" Judy replied, sternly. "This is a peaceful town, and all visitors have a right to a warm welcome. It is a shame what happened to your stand, but I will make sure you are compensated."

"I have money!" The cheetah grabbed his coin purse, desperate to rectify his mistake. His face fell when he examined its contents. "Err...some money."

"Just pay what you can and I'll make up the rest," piped up Fru Fru, reaching for her own purse.

"Oh, Fru. You don't have to - " began Judy.

"I want to. Every visitor has a right to a warm welcome after all," explained Fru Fru, smiling at Judy. "Besides, I would have only spent it on more dresses."

Money was given out and the two squirrels walked away, still grumbling. Once they were gone, the cheetah could not stop thanking the rabbit and shrew that had saved him.

"We were happy to help," Judy assured him. "I'm Judy and this is Fru Fru. Where are you trying to get to?"

"The Naval base," the cheetah explained. "I've been transferred here from Zootopia. The name's Benjamin Clawhauser." He smiled proudly.

"You're part of the Navy?" asked Judy, excitedly.

"Kinda. I'm don't do much sailing. I just look after the base and the paperwork. Do you happen to know where - ?"

"The base is? Of course! Follow me!" Judy bounced away towards the port.

On the way Judy bombarded Clawhauser with questions about the Navy, his role, his experiences aboard a vessel, and the cheetah answered them all, though he didn't consider any of his knowledge particularly interesting. In turn the two ladies introduced him to Bunnyburrow, pointing out the best places to shop and dine. Once they arrived at the base, a small but grand building near the docks, they helped him get settled and Judy promised that she would visit soon.

She kept her word. The next day she turned up at the base, eager to learn anything she didn't already know about the Navy. This became a daily occurrence, and Clawhauser humoured her the best he could, but eventually there was nothing new he could tell her, so instead she offered to help him in his duties. He tried to refuse, but she was insistent. He quickly learned that as soon as the rabbit had her heart set on something, there was very little that could stop her. They became very good friends, and Clawhauser promised that he would do what he could to get her on a vessel.

Judy was now a very busy rabbit, between her chores, working with Clawhauser and her continuing tutorials with Captain Savage. She relished in it, knowing that even if what she did was of no great importance, her mind and body kept growing stronger, and one day all her hard work may pay off. Then in the following summer, something else came to occupy her.

James Buckington returned, and with him came a representative of King Lionheart himself, Lady Bellweather. The ewe was the king's personal secretary, and was in charge of writing his decrees, giving out orders on his behalf and performing errands that could not be trusted with mere servants. She had written to Governor Hopps beforehand to inform him of her visit and that there was a matter of great importance to discuss. She was welcomed graciously into the manor and was introduced to several of the Hopps children before being led into the main study by Stuart Hopps, his wife and a few of their sons.

Judy sat in the drawing room, which was situated a few doors away from the study, and poured tea for James Buckington. Despite attempting to make polite conversation, she couldn't help but feel concerned; James looked decidedly guilty about something, and she recalled that Bellweather had seemed worried when she entered the Hopps home. Her mind racing about what could be going on, she kept missing what James was saying to her.

"Judy?"

"Hmm?" She looked up at James.

"I said 'how are you keeping?'" he repeated, patiently.

"Oh! I'm doing very well," she replied. "Actually, I've started helping out at the Naval base. There's a cheetah, Mister Clawhauser, who lets me assist with his duties. It's only paperwork, of course, but now I have an even better chance of getting on a ship!"

He chuckled. "Wow. Working at the base, lessons with Savage... It's a wonder you have time to eat."

"I wouldn't do it if I knew I couldn't handle it."

He raised an eyebrow.

She rolled her eyes. "Mother makes sure I'm fed."

"WHAT?!"

The two rabbits jumped at the shout. It had come from the study.

"That sounded like father." Judy got up and started to walk out the room.

"Judy, wait!" James stood up also. He had a pained expression on his face. "It may be better until after they've finished."

"What's going on, James?"

He was looking guilty again. "I shouldn't be the one to tell you."

"Tell me what?" Judy's ears swivelled as more shouting was heard from the study.

He made out to take her hand but stopped himself. "Just trust me, Judy. Please."

Though it caused her a great deal of frustration, she duly waited until the meeting was over. Lady Bellweather was very sombre as she left with James Buckington (she was staying at his summer home) and soon the reason for her visit was spread throughout the entire household.

The land that made up the Hopps personal farm apparently no longer belonged to the Hopps family. For generations it had been tended to by the Hopps and its produce sold to pay for the upkeep of the manor, however it had recently come to light that the documents pertaining to it were out of date. In the eyes of the Royal Court, the land had no owner and so was property of the King, along with the profit that had been made from all the previous harvests. In the space of one meeting, the Hopps family had almost no land and were severely in debt. Though Stuart and Bonnie Hopps had argued ferociously with Lady Bellweather about this injustice, law was law and there was no way about it. The Court offered only one solution: if they could pay £100,000 by the end of the year, their debt would be forgotten and their land given back. If not, they would face financial ruin.

"£100,000!" screamed Lucy, one of the Hopps daughters. "Do they think we have that kind of money lying around?"

"It's pocket cash to those rich toffs of the Court," replied Daniel, her brother. "You'd think they'd have enough already."

"Once you're rich it's never enough," said John, one of the eldest. "In all honesty we should be glad they're not asking for more."

"And how are we supposed to raise _anything_ if we're not allowed to use the farm?" asked Thomas, angrily.

The chatter lasted well into the night, and most lost sleep over worrying. There didn't seem to be any answer to their problem, and for every rabbit in the manor, it was a terrifying thought.

Come morning no one could speak of nothing else. The house was fuller than usual since the family members who tended the farm stayed in and not many felt like socialising in town. Stuart and Bonnie confined themselves to the study, talking just quietly enough so the inevitable eavesdroppers could not hear. Then, about an hour after lunch, they called Judy in.

They were seated in two chairs near the unlit fireplace, looking incredibly nervous. After Judy sat down in the empty chair facing them, they both took deep breaths.

"So, um," her father started awkwardly, "how's everything going?"

"Uh, good," answered Judy, slightly confused. "I've been thinking about maybe asking Mister Clawhauser to start paying me for my work. It won't be much, but maybe it'll help with...er...you know."

"Oh, that's very thoughtful of you, Judy." Her mother smiled warmly.

"Actually, it's about the...you know...that we wanted to talk about." Stuart managed a weak smile of his own.

"Is there something I can do?"

Her parents looked at each other, nervous again.

Bonnie decided to take the plunge. "Well, you know that nice James Buckington?"

Judy raised an eyebrow. "Yes, he's a good friend of mine. Why?"

"He's very taken with you."

"Can't seem to leave your side when he's in town," Stuart added.

"And such a gentlemammal."

"With a good position."

"Very eligible."

"Financially secure."

"Wait," said Judy, stopping them. She realised where this was going. "Are you suggesting that I -"

"We don't want to force you into this," interrupted Stuart quickly. "It's just..."

"As his wife you would have access to his fortune," Bonnie continued, "and he has more than enough to help with our...predicament."

"And if we don't do something...we'll lose everything."

"This way the family will be safe, and you'll have a wonderful husband. And we'll still see each other in the summer."

"You always said how much you wanted t-to see Zootopia." Tears were forming in Stuart's eyes.

Judy looked from one parent to the other, gaping at them. "But - I -"

"You do like him, right?" asked Bonnie.

"Y-yes," stammered Judy, "but not - not like that."

"You want to marry for love," stated Bonnie, smiling. She put a hand on her husband's arm. "We understand. We truly do. It's just..."

"Sometimes things don't go our way," Stuart finished.

Judy stared at her hands. There was no way out. If she refused, the family was doomed. She couldn't let that happen.

"OK."

Her mother and father let out sighs of relief, though they didn't seem any happier.

"I'll talk to James Buckington. See if I can get a proposal out of him. Though with him, easier said than done." Stuart gave a half-hearted chuckle.

"May I be excused?" Judy asked in a small voice.

"Of course, sweetie." Bonnie got up and enveloped her daughter in a loving hug. It was a few seconds before she released her, and Judy silently left the room.

She felt numb. Ignoring her siblings who immediately started pelting her with questions, she made her way to her room and collapsed on the bed. Fortunately the sisters she shared with decided she needed some space. It was a while before she managed to start crying, but when she did, it all came out. The frustration, the anger, the hopelessness. She kept asking herself what could be done, but there was nothing. Eventually she calmed down, thinking herself silly. There were plenty of mammals who were forced into arranged marriages, often between those who had never met before. At least she knew James and was friends with him. Not many had that luxury. Besides, being married to him didn't mean she couldn't make something of herself. She would make the best of her situation, as she had always done.

She sat up and looked out the window. The sky was darkening, and she could hear her family making their way to dinner. She left the room quietly, not wanting to draw attention to herself. She thought about going to the dining room, but despite telling herself she felt better, her spirits were low. Her feet carried her to the hall, out the front door and towards town. She didn't pay attention to where she was going or to the other mammals enjoying an evening stroll; she kept her gaze on the sea, which was reflecting the last rays of the sun. Just as the first stars came out, Judy found herself at _The Carrot and Anchor._ She entered as she had done so many times before, and soon spotted the old hare with his usual entourage.

"I had never felt colder. It was as if my very life was draining out of me, threatening to leave me as an empty husk. It only got worse as Davy Bones stepped towards me. The pirate looked me up and down, still smoking from his pipe, and said 'I thought it was customary to throw the little ones back into the sea.' His crew laughed, but I simply stared up at him. I breathed deeply, and said back 'I am the hare who braved the Bearmuda Triangle and lived. I am the one who severed Blackmane's head from his body. I do not know yet whether you are the most fearsome adversary I will meet, but don't doubt for a moment that I am not the weakest soul you'll ever come across.' He was silent for a moment, and then he laughed. Of course he laughed, but still I felt part of my inner strength returning." Jack Savage paused and leaned back in his chair, surveying his captive audience, then glanced up and saw Judy. He frowned when he saw her face. "I think that is a good place as any to stop. I'll tell you the rest next week. Off you go." The children groaned impatiently, but obediently trudged out of the Tavern back to their homes.

Jack made his way to Judy. Age had caught up with such that he now had to use a cane. "Miss Hopps, whatever is the matter?"

They sat down at a small table in the corner and Judy told him everything. The land dispute, the debt, the marriage. During this she started crying again. Jack only listened, his frown firmly in place.

When she had finished, he stared down thoughtfully at the table, his fingers laced together under his chin. After a minute he stood up. "Follow me."

He led her out of the tavern and to his house. He took a small wooden box out of a drawer in his study and then went out into the garden where they had their sword training lessons. He placed the box on the garden table and opened it, revealing a lapin sized pistol and some bullets, neatly arranged, all lined with faded red velvet. The initials ' _J.S._ ' were etched into the pistol's handle. Judy gazed at it in wonder.

"This served me well on many occasions," said Jack, taking the pistol and stroking it fondly. "I prefer the sword, but sometimes you need a little firepower. It's also useful if your enemy is some distance away." He loaded some bullets and faced the far wall. It was made of solid stone, and there were several cracks and dents covering it. Jack aimed the weapon at the wall, breathed deeply and fired.

There was a loud _BANG!_ and Judy covered her ears and closed her eyes instinctively. When she opened them again she saw that a new dent had appeared in the wall, formed by the bullet wedged firmly in it. Satisfied with his work, Jack pressed the gun into Judy's hands.

He then proceeded to teach her how to hold the pistol, aim it, when to shoot, how to breathe, how to reload and anything else he deemed necessary. Once she knew the basics, he took some chalk and drew targets on the stone wall for her to shoot at. Judy had been so enthralled at learning a new skill that it wasn't until a full hour later that she asked Jack why he had decided now to show her how to use a gun.

"Whenever I feel upset about something, I find practising my shooting calms me down," he explained. "It requires focus, and let's out some aggression. Of course, different things work for different mammals, but I wanted to give you some form of power. Something you had control over."

Judy gave a small smile. "I do feel better."

"I'm sorry for what's happened to you and your family," Jack said, sitting down. "If there was anything I could do, I would, but I have neither the money or influence nowadays."

"You've done so much for me already." Judy sat in the chair next to him. "I wouldn't be who I am today if it weren't for you. You've always made me feel so powerful."

Jack smiled at her proudly. "It has been an honour being your tutor, Judy. Whatever you decide to do in life, I know you're going to be amazing, and I couldn't be prouder."

* * *

The next day Judy made her way to the Naval base, though without the usual skip in her step. Her time with Captain Savage had kept her from getting too depressed, but she knew it would be a long time before she felt cheerful again. She was trying to figure out the best way to tell Clawhauser the news when she heard someone calling her name. She turned and saw James Buckington running down the road towards her.

"James?" she asked, concerned.

"Judy." He stopped when he reached her and suddenly looked nervous. "I - er - I spoke to your father this morning and - um - we - er - well, I'm sorry about the business with your farm."

"You knew along," Judy stated, failing to keep a small amount of venom from her voice.

"My father and I were completely against it!" he said quickly. "We tried to convince the Court to let your family keep the land, but we were outvoted."

Judy sighed sadly. "I'm sorry. I know you wouldn't have wanted this to happen."

He nodded in response. "Um - Judy, you're father and I were talking and - er - you must know by now how I feel, and - um -" He wrung his hands together and then straightened up. He looked around at the busy mammals carrying out their daily tasks at the port. "This isn't the ideal location for this, but I must do it know before I lose courage."

Judy closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She knew what was coming.

James cleared his throat. "Lady Judy Hopps, I would be honoured if you consented to be my wife. I would tend to your every need, and of course help out with your family's financial problems. I would make sure you want for nothing, and if ever I am required to board a vessel, I shall insist you accompany me." He smiled shyly at her.

She readied herself. "James - "

"You don't have to give your answer now," he interrupted. "All I ask for you now is to think about it. I will be travelling to Deerbrooke tomorrow, and will return in a few weeks. Maybe you'll have an answer then." He bowed, kissed her paw and left as fast as he could, his ears flaming red.

She stared at the road he had disappeared down, and couldn't help but feel slightly amused at the fact that that was the only time he had talked more than her. She sighed again. He would be good to her. She didn't love him, but she was fond of him. And he did say that he would get her on board a ship. She continued walking to the Naval base.

When she arrived Clawhauser was sitting at his desk, gazing intently at an old piece of parchment held up to his muzzle. He looked up when he saw Judy enter, and quickly rolled up the parchment and stuffed it into a back rectangular box.

"Lady Judy!" he greeted, locking the box and putting the key in his pocket. Noticing Judy's puzzled expression, he chuckled nervously. "Top secret. I'm afraid I can't tell you." Despite what he said, the way he smiled and bounced in his seat suggested he would like nothing better than to share what he knew.

Though she was curious, and could easily get the information out of him if she wanted, she pushed it out of her mind. She had other things to talk about.

"Hey, what's wrong," Clawhauser asked, seeing her sudden frown.

Judy proceeded to tell him everything. Fortunately she didn't cry this time; instead it was Clawhauser that got teary eyed. "That is so unfair. Is there anything I can do?"

"I doubt it," replied Judy. "I'm OK, really. Things are going to be very different now, but it's for the best."

The cheetah looked down at his desk sadly, then his ears pricked up as an idea struck him. "Thing is...I need to go to Zootopia in a few days to deliver this." He patted the black box. "I'll be travelling by ship, and maybe I could ask them to let you go with me. Say you're my assistant or something. We should be back before James."

Judy stared at him, her mouth agape. "You'd get me on a ship...to Zootopia?"

"I can try," he replied. "Of course, when you're...married...you'll be living there and travelling by ship anyway, but I thought that maybe you could have some fun before you're...while you're single."

Judy ran around the desk and hugged Clawhauser as far as her arms could reach around his girth. He instantly returned the embrace.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Anytime." He pulled back and grabbed some from papers from the desk. "Right, back to work."

* * *

By the end of the next day, it was organised. Judy would accompany Mister Clawhauser on his trip to Zootopia aboard the _HMS Cloverleaf_ , a merchant ship that occasionally ferried passengers if the price was right. Normally a Navy ship would escort mammals who worked for them, however it seemed that whatever Clawhauser had in his charge was so secret that he would be going undercover as a simple passenger who wanted to visit the capital.

Judy's parents were anxious about Judy travelling across the sea with only Clawhauser to watch over her. Unlike his daughter, Governor Hopps was not fond of the ocean and always took the longer by-land path when visiting other regions. He and Bonnie didn't offer much argument against the notion however, as they still felt horrible for pressuring Judy into marriage. Instead they gave her long lectures about being careful, doing exactly what Clawhauser and the crew told her, and not to feel ashamed if she wanted to cut the journey short and return home. Judy took this all in with a lot of eye rolling but she didn't complain. Her high spirits had returned as she joyfully packed what she thought she needed into two suitcases and reread her books about what to expect when sailing. She simply couldn't wait.

Soon enough the day arrived. The skies were clear, the wind was strong and Judy smiled brightly at the handsome three-mastered ship before her. It sat serenely in the water, just waiting to be launched. Running across the decks and riggings were several lemmings, which the entire crew was comprised of. A couple had already taken Judy's belongings onboard.

She turned back to the family members that had come to see her off. Fru Fru was also there, talking excitedly about Judy's upcoming journey and insisting that she bring back a souvenir. Once she had finished saying goodbye to the shrew, it was her family's turn.

"Remember what we told you, Judy," said her mother, fussing over Judy's dress. "Don't do anything reckless."

"The ocean is dangerous enough already without you making it worse for yourself," added her father. "It's not too late to change your mind, you know."

"I'm not changing my mind, father," replied Judy, firmly.

"And be careful in Zootopia, too," he continued. "It's easy to get lost, and there are a lot of larger animals. Wolves and bears and foxes... Be sure to watch out for foxes."

"Father, Clawhauser is a large predator, as are most of Mr Big's servants. I'll be fine."

Governor Hopps did not look convinced. He was about to say something when Clawhauser's voice was heard from the ship.

"Lady Judy! We're almost ready!"

"OK! I'm coming!" Judy held her parents in a tight hug. "I love you. See you soon." She ran down the port towards the boarding plank, waving behind her.

Just as she reached the bottom of the plank she noticed another mammal hobbling as fast as he could towards her. The old hare's cane clacked loudly against the ground, slowing only to dodge a small sand-coloured fox walking the other way, but the retired Captain's eyes never left Judy. He took a moment to catch his breath when he reached her, then stood up straight and smiled proudly.

"Forgive my lateness," he said. "I sometimes forget my age."

"I'm glad you came, Captain," replied Judy. "I wouldn't appreciate this moment as much if it weren't for you."

"You're going to love it, trust me." From beneath his jacket he took out a familiar wooden box. He held it out to Judy. "In case of pirates," he explained with a wink.

"Oh, I couldn't-"

"I don't want this to go to anyone else," he said firmly. "You're the closest thing I have to family, and I am passing it to you. Use it well. It's freshly loaded."

Hesitantly, she took the box in the paws, and smiled in thanks.

He bowed to her. "Lady Judy."

She saluted. "Captain Savage."

"We're about to cast off!"

Judy turned towards the voice from the ship and then back to Jack. He gestured for her to hurry up the plank and stepped back. She gave a final nod and rushed aboard the ship just before the crew took away the plank, and then found a good place to wave goodbye to the mammals she was leaving behind. The anchor was lifted, the sails unfurled and soon the _HMS Cloverleaf_ slid smoothly out of port towards the open waters. The town gradually got smaller and smaller, disappearing over the horizon until it had gone completely.

* * *

Over the next few days Judy woke to the smell of salty air and the sound of waves lapping against the ship. She had a small but comfortable cabin all to herself, though she hardly spent any time in it. She was almost always on deck, looking out to the sea, watching the gulls fly overhead, and trying to remember the names of the cloud formations she could see. It had taken her a while to get her sea-legs, but once she found them she was eager to help out with the running of the ship. However it was soon made apparent that she wasn't wanted. The lemming crew had a specific way of handling their ship and they did not appreciate variations to their schedule. They worked like clockwork, highly organised and efficient, not bothering to call out orders to each other as they each knew their place at every second of the day. It unnerved Judy and Clawhauser to no end, and they began to memorise the lemmings' routine so they could avoid them.

Though she was over the moon about travelling across the sea, the crew's standoffishness and the fact she wasn't allowed to do anything was driving the young rabbit a little crazy. Clawhauser often found her leaning over the edge of the ship, her foot thumping furiously.

"Hi," he greeted at one of these times, standing next to her. "Lovely weather."

"Yes," agreed Judy, no enthusiasm in her voice.

He gave her a sympathetic look. "I know you're frustrated, but you don't have to work on a ship to enjoy it. And there's Zootopia to look forward to! I'll show you all the sights. The museums, the markets, the theatres... There won't be a dull moment."

Judy gave a small smile. "Thanks."

Clawhauser frowned. "Is there something else?"

"It's just...as soon as this is over...it's over."

"I wouldn't say that. Sure, you'll be getting married, but you'll still be you. You're not gonna suddenly turn into some housewife or 'genteel lady'. Anyone's who's met you knows you're more than that."

Judy's smile managed to grow to a normal size. She was about to say something when a squeaky yell was heard from the crow's nest.

"Pirates! Off the Starboard!"

* * *

 **This was an idea I had seen tossed around Tumblr a few times, though I hadn't been able to find an actual fic of it, so I decided to give it a go. Not sure how fast updates will be, though I'll do my best to write regularly.**


	2. Pirates!

**Woo! Chapter 2! I'm so proud of myself. Hope you guys like it.**

 **The language lapine is taken from the novel _Watership Down_ by Richard Adams.**

* * *

Sleek, dark wood, three masts, and a black flag with a canine paw outlined in white. It looked every part a classic pirate ship, and it was swiftly heading towards the _Cloverleaf._

The cheetah and rabbit stared at it open mouthed as the lemmings hurried this way and that to prepare defences. If she hadn't been so distracted, Judy would have been amused as the once highly-organised crew scattered about the deck in panic. Then the cannons started.

Clawhauser was the first to wake up to reality. "Lady Judy! We need to get below deck!"

Judy was transfixed. The pirate ship glided closer and closer, puffs of smoke lining its side each accompanied with a loud _BANG!_ The _Cloverleaf_ jolted as it was hit again and again. The lemmings ran frantically in an attempt to dodge the debris. It was as if she were in the middle of one of Jack's stories. She could practically hear his voice narrating the chaos surrounding her. She was pulled out of her stupor when a paw grabbed her arm and dragged her below deck.

Just as Clawhauser shut the door behind them, the cannon fire mercifully stopped, though this was probably because the pirates were now close enough to board the merchant vessel. They placed wooden planks to bridge the two ships and charged across, swords flashing in the sun. One of them, a female honey badger with a single golden hoop earring and bright red hat, raised her weapon straight into the air and addressed the merchant crew.

"Listen up, you knaves! Surrender or die!"

The lemmings froze, looked at each other and as one raised their hands.

"Clawhauser! We can't just hide!" Judy struggled ferociously against the cheetah who was now carrying her towards the galley.

"We don't have a choice!" he replied, not stopping. "Those are pirates! _Real_ pirates! With swords! All I can do is file paperwork and - no offence, but you don't really have much experience."

She managed to wriggle out of his grasp. "I have a weapon. It's in my cabin. I'll go get it -"

" _Judy!_ "

"You have the box, right?"

Clawhauser patted his jacket. He made sure to have it on him at all times.

"Then go hide. I'll be back soon." She was off before he could argue.

She ran as fast as she could towards her cabin, trying not to grow anxious at the fact that it was now much quieter than a few moments ago. She had to focus on collecting her pistol and rejoining Clawhauser. Once she was at her destination, she quickly and silently opened the door and pulled out one of her suitcases stored underneath her bed. Just as she was about to open it, she saw a long piece of metal enter her vision and settle across her throat.

"Alright sweetheart, I'm sure you know the deal here. Do something I don't like, and I'll do something you _really_ don't like."

Her entire body froze, except for her heart which pounded wildly against her chest. She was too terrified to even shake. She looked down and along the sword hovering an inch from her neck to see that it was being held by a dark red paw, and the body heat behind her told her that the mammal the voice belonged to was somewhat larger than her.

"Let's make this nice and simple. Where's the cheetah?"

 _Cheetah? Clawhauser! The box!_ Judy took a deep breath and summoned all her courage. She would not betray her friend and the Navy.

"Cheetah. You know...yellow, cat, covered with spots, wider than he is tall."

The insult made her stiffen her resolve further and she stood up straighter.

The stranger gave an annoyed sigh. "Fine. We'll do it the hard way."

His other paw grabbed her left arm and he led her out of the room, his sword still under her chin. Just before they left Judy caught a sight of her captor in the mirror.

A fox.

A _red_ fox.

A red fox holding a sword and wearing a pirate's hat on his head.

Her father would be having a heart attack.

Panic quickly grew back inside her and her breathing became quick and shallow. If only she had gotten to the pistol in time. If only she had stayed with Clawhauser. And now she was in the clutches of a fox that could easily kill her, sword or no. She swallowed, hoping she wasn't drawing attention to herself.

The fox walked through the bowels of the ship, sniffing every so often, his eyes scanning every inch they passed. Judy prayed that her friend had found a good hiding spot, and she had a pretty good idea where that was.

It seemed the pirate had come to the same conclusion; when they reached the galley he stopped.

"Alright, Mister...Clawhauser, is it? I suggest you come out so we can have a little chat."

Silence.

"Don't worry. I'm not gonna hurt ya. This cute bunny on the other hand..."

There was rustling and clinking of jars. Between some shelves two cat's eyes shone through the gloom.

"OK, I see ya. Come on out. Don't be shy."

Slowly but surely, Clawhauser shuffled out of his hiding place, knocking over some plates as he did so. He was shaking like mad and had his paws curled into his chest. Judy tried to send him a silent apology with her eyes, but she couldn't be sure it got through.

The pirate smiled. "Let's cut to the chase. You got the map?"

"M-m-map?" Clawhauser stuttered.

"Don't play dumb," said the pirate, rolling his eyes. "You know what I'm talking about. Where is it?"

Clawhauser's eyes darted to Judy before he moved a shaking hand towards his pocket.

"Clawhauser! Don't -!" Judy's pleading stopped when she felt the sword press closer to her neck.

Eventually the box was withdrawn and held out so the pirate could see. "I give you the map, you let Judy go," said Clawhauser, managing to put some authority in his voice. "OK?"

"Actually..." the pirate replied, feigning embarrassment, "you're gonna have to come along, too."

The cheetah's eyes widened in horror. "What?" he asked in a small voice.

"Don't worry, you'll like my ship." The pirate gestured to the small chairs stacked in the corner. "It's furnished for mammals larger than rodents."

Clawhauser gaped at him, any bravery regained completely vanished. Judy could practically see his mind racing as he desperately tried to think of a way out, but he looked at her again and his face crumpled in defeat. He quickly gathered himself and stared down at the fox.

"Fine," he said, "but you have to let her go."

The pirate gracefully stepped aside, still holding Judy. "Lead on."

Clawhauser glared at the fox for a moment, ignoring Judy shaking her head frantically, then walked past them through the doorway, pocketing the box again. The pirate followed close behind.

Judy started struggling, though all this accomplished was the fox wrapping his arm around her body so that he was almost carrying her. Kicking his shins seemed to have no effect either. As they got closer to the deck they started to hear the rest of the pirates roaming the ship, clearing the cabins and cargo hold of anything they thought would be valuable. Outside the lemmings were ordered to the row boats, where they sat in neat little rows without so much as a squeak of complaint as they waited patiently for the boats to be lowered into the water. One of the pirates, a male kudu, then used a large pole to push them away from the ship.

The other pirates were loading their vessel with the goods they had found, supervised by the honey badger. A cougar caught Judy's eye as he walked along the makeshift bridge between the two ships carrying a couple of suitcases she recognised.

Clawhauser hesitated when he reached the edge of the _Cloverleaf_ , but a quick poke from the fox's sword had him crossing over to the pirate ship. He threw several nervous glances to the fox and rabbit behind him as he was coerced to the belly of the vessel, and gave any other passing pirates a wide berth. The inside of this ship was much gloomier than the merchant vessel, though was still fairly clean, and as the fox promised the hallways were indeed larger so as to accommodate the large mammals that made up the crew. This offered little comfort as the rabbit and cheetah went further and further below until they reached the brig, the darkest and dankest room in the entire ship, lit by only one lamp swinging from the ceiling. The lone cell was marked by an old but sturdy metal barrier, and the only items within were a small wooden bench and bucket.

Clawhauser gave one more look to the pirate who gestured with his head towards the open cell door. The cheetah complied and then turned around.

"Now, if you could just slide the map over here, that'd be great," the fox said with a smile.

Dutifully the box was brought out and pushed out of the cell. The fox's smile grew. He then walked up to the door and roughly pushed Judy through, Clawhauser barely catching her in time.

"Hey! You said you'd let her go!" he said, angrily.

"I did let her go," replied the fox, closing the door and locking it. "Into the cell. You need to learn to be more specific, Spots." He leaned against the metal bars and smirked lazily at his prisoners. "Welcome aboard the _Black Paw,_ the fastest ship on the sea. I am Captain Nick Wilde, and I hope you enjoy your stay, however short it may be." He turned around, picked up the box and walked away.

Judy's rage had reached a point where she felt she had to yell _something_ at the fox's retreating back. "You won't get away with this!"

"Already have, Carrots," came the reply just before the fox was out of sight.

"Carrots?" exclaimed Judy, confused and insulted.

"Ohhh!" Clawhauser moaned, sinking to the floor, his head in his paws. "Bogo's gonna kill me!"

"It's going to be OK," reassured Judy, placing a comforting hand on his arm.

"'Protect it with your life,' he said." Clawhauser was now rocking back and forth. "'It cannot fall into the wrong hands,' he said."

"We'll fix it," insisted Judy. "What was so special about that map anyway?"

Clawhauser sighed and leaned against the back wall, his hands falling limp at his sides. "I guess you may as well as know. It's a treasure map."

Judy's ears pricked and her eyes widened. " _A treasure map_?"

"Yeah," he replied, thoroughly depressed. "Apparently it was found in some ruins west of Bunnyburrow. They think it belonged to the pirate Captain Maul."

Judy took a sharp intake of breath. Captain Maul was a legendary pirate, thought to have ruled the seas for a great deal of time before disappearing about fifty years ago. Very little was known about him, as any vessel lucky enough to find him was quickly obliterated. Even Jack Savage had no personal encounter with him. It was said that he was pure evil, and had possessed some super natural powers that aided his exploits. Thanks to his success he amassed a great wealth that would rival all the kings in the world put together.

"They hoped it would lead to his treasure trove," Clawhauser continued. "It would be worth millions. Thing is, no one can read it. That's why I was taking it to Zootopia. To find a translator."

"It's in a foreign language?" asked Judy.

"I think so. There were all these weird markings."

"Do you remember what they looked like?"

Clawhauser reached over and used his finger to draw on the grimy floor, his brow furrowed as he tried to recall what he had seen on the map.

Judy studied the symbols below her, her mind running a mile a minute as a plan began to form in her head.

"I think I might have an idea."

* * *

"HEY!" shouted Judy again as Clawhauser hit the bucket against the bars. They had been doing this for several minutes.

"I know you're out there!" Judy called. "I can hear you shuffling around. Rabbit ears, remember? I demand to see the Captain!"

"SHUT UP!" The kudu pirate finally revealed himself. "You're not seeing the Captain until he wants to see you."

"As his guest I have a right to see him," said Judy firmly, folding her arms.

"You're not his guest, you're a prisoner!" replied the kudu. "You don't have rights!"

"I am currently residing on the vessel he is in charge of," stated Judy, primly, "and therefore he is responsible for my wellbeing. He needs to be aware of and respond to any problems I may have, and I have a problem."

"Uh - wha - huh?" The kudu gaped at her, then shook his head to right himself. "Tough! You're not seeing him!"

Judy narrowed her eyes slightly at the kudu, then turned her head and nodded to Clawhauser, who cleared his throat and took a deep breath.

" _Non voglio rinunciare, no, non voglio cedere!_ "

"Ah!" The kudu clapped his hoofs to his ears in a vain attempt to shut out the cheetah's screeching. "Make him stop!"

Judy simply smiled back as Clawhauser kept singing, his eyes closed and his body swaying to the aria.

" _Please!_ " the kudu implored when Clawhauser reached a particularly high note. "OK! OK! I'll take you to him!"

Clawhauser's jaws snapped shut. Both he and Judy grinned in triumph. With a scowl on his face, the pirate opened the cell and stepped aside to let Judy out. Clawhauser sat down on the bench to wait, feeling more hopeful than he thought he would be having been kidnapped by pirates. He watched Judy follow the kudu out of the brig and sighed softly to himself.

"I knew Gazelle would save me someday."

* * *

The Captain's Cabin, like the rest of the ship, was lined with dark wood though was brightly illuminated thanks to its many windows and candelabras. The room was divided into two by a large red curtain, behind which lay the captain's living quarters. The other side was taken up by a long wooden dining table, though instead of food it was currently covered by several maps and navigational charts. Studying these were three pirates: the Captain, a fennec fox and a honey badger. Captain Maul's map lay straightened out in the middle, its box having been easily broken into, and was the primary focus of the pirates' attention.

The honey badger sighed. "Sorry, Cap. I haven't seen any of these markings before."

"You're supposed to be the expert on these things!" replied the frustrated Captain.

"I'm an expert on curses and legends, not codes," she argued back, putting her hands on her hips. "We all knew it was supposed to be difficult to read when we stole it."

"That's why we brought the cat, right?" The fennec fox gave a small gesture with his head towards the door.

"Yeah, maybe it's time to see what he knows." Captain Wilde made to get up but raised his head sharply when some knocking was heard.

"Err...Captain?"

Captain Wilde huffed in annoyance. "Kinda busy, Pronk."

"Bucky."

"Whatever. Can it wait?"

"...Not really."

The Captain rolled his eyes. "Alright. What is it?"

The door opened just enough for the kudu to poke his head through. "The - er - rabbit wanted to see you."

The fox blinked, confused. "What?"

"The rabbit," Bucky repeated. "She's very insistent. She wouldn't shut up about it."

"And you would know all about that," the honey badger muttered under her breath.

The Captain was sitting ramrod in his seat, thoroughly taken aback. He quickly relaxed in his chair and replaced his hat on his head. "Send her in."

The door widened further and Bucky stepped aside to let Judy through. She entered the room with her back straight, her head held high and her hands folded exactly the way her Aunt Margaret had taught her. She tried not to flinch when she heard the door close behind her, and she surveyed the three pirates before her. The small white fennec fox on the right had a brown hat squeezed between his huge ears and a scowl on his face, the honey badger on the left had her head tilted, making no effort to hide her confusion, and the Captain in the middle was leaning luxuriously in his chair, wearing a huge smirk.

"Good afternoon, Miss," he welcomed. "What brings you to my cabin this fine day?"

"I have something I wish to discuss with you," she answered, thankful that she managed to keep her voice level.

"Well, I'm very busy right now," he said, condescendingly. "I am Captain of an entire ship, you know. I'm sure whatever problem you have we can sort out later."

Judy narrowed her eyes and decided to jump straight to the point. "Having trouble reading that map?"

The Captain wrinkled his muzzle in response, his jovial manner disappearing. "I fail to see how that's any of your business."

"May I see it?"

He gave an exaggerated eye roll and lifted the map with one paw so she could see it. The map itself was made up of a few smaller maps, each containing different parts of the sea and covered with arrows and markings similar to those Clawhauser had drawn in the cell. Judy's eyes raked over them and she smiled.

"As I thought. Lapine."

"La-what?" asked the Captain, confused.

"Rabbit language," Judy explained. "It's very old, and not used much anymore, however my grandmother was insistent that we remember our heritage."

The badger's ears pricked in surprise, but the fox snorted. "Yes, a fearsome pirate would write his map in _bunny_."

"It is kind of ingenious," mused the badger. "No one would associate rabbits with pirates, and it's rarely used nowadays..."

"Ingenious," agreed the Captain, "and convenient. You're saying _you_ can read this?" he asked Judy, dubiously.

The rabbit nodded, still smiling. "I look forward to you navigating the _zorn hain_. It's sounds like lots of fun."

The Captain stared at her, then at the map. He slowly turned back to Judy and put the map down.

"I assume you have some sort of deal in mind," he said, leaning back in his chair again.

Feeling much braver, she stepped closer to the table. "In return for reading the map, I want a share of the treasure."

The fox opened his mouth to argue, but she interrupted him before he could say anything. "Just enough to get me £100,000. Plus however much Mister Clawhauser would like. Don't worry, he's not greedy."

The Captain raised an eyebrow.

"Not when it comes to money," she reassured, sighing softly in exasperation. "It's a fraction compared to what the entire trove is worth. I also insist that while both Mister Clawhauser and I are on this ship, we are treated with respect and given proper meals and beds. And we'll more than willing to help out with the chores."

He studied her for a moment, still suspicious. "You want to join the crew?"

"Only temporarily," she answered. "Then you can drop us off on the coast near Bunnyburrow and enjoy your new found wealth in peace."

"Or...I could threaten to throw the cat overboard if you don't read the map right now."

Judy's breathing hitched. She forced herself to keep calm and thought fast.

"I could give you false information. By the time you find out the Navy will have caught up with you."

"Ooh, the Navy." The fox was smirking again. "I'm sure we'll run into them out on the big, wide sea."

Judy's anger flared. "I am Lady Judy Hopps, daughter of the Governor of Bunnyburrow and fiancée to the future Sir James Buckington, member of the Royal Court. They'll be looking for me. And the map."

"Oh, I apologise, milady," the Captain responded, tipping his hat. "I had no idea we were hosting for nobility. I'll be sure to notify the cook serve our finest gruel. Do you need us to curtsey?"

The badger and fennec fox beside him tried to stifle their giggles.

Judy was seething. "You need me."

"Are you the only rabbit who knows lapine? No, no you're not." He leaned forward and rested his head on his hands. "You should have given this a bit more thought, Carrots."

Fear had been completely replaced with rage, and Judy fought to keep her paws from shaking. She took a deep breath and tried to think. What was it her mother said? _If you want something from a male, let him believe he is the smartest mammal in the room._ But looking at his smug face, knowing he was the reason for her current situation and that he was flat out refusing to take her seriously, she couldn't do it. At least, not directly. Her eyes trailed to his scabbard.

"How about a challenge then?" she asked.

He raised an eyebrow, confused. "Challenge?"

"Yes. If I win, then you accept my deal. If you win, then I'll read the map for you and you can dump us on the first rock you come across, or wherever you wish. How does that sound?"

The Captain thought for a moment. "What sort of challenge did you have in mind? Embroidery? Carrot farming?"

"Well, I - er - had a couple of fencing lessons when I was younger," she suggested, smiling weakly.

There was a roar of laughter from the three pirates. Nick pounded his fist against the table, and Honey wiped tears of mirth from her eyes. Judy barely managed to fight off a scowl. _Calm down,_ she told herself. _Play it na_ _ï_ _ve. Play it cute._

"Are - are you sure, Fluff?" asked Captain Wilde, still trying to recover.

"Yes, yes I am," she said pleasantly, with the air of a kit who didn't need help from their parents. "When shall we do it?"

"Right now if you're still serious," he replied, chuckling. "Just give me a moment and I'll meet you on deck."

"Very well." Judy held out her hand to the fox. He stared at it for a second, then smiled and shook it.

"Finnick, please escort the young lady out," he said, standing up. "Honey gather some swords. Nothing too heavy. Oh, and bring out Spots. He has a right to watch this."

Judy let the fennec fox lead her out of the cabin, glad that she didn't have to look at the Captain's smirk anymore. Though she held her head high and her expression was one of serenity, inside she was a bundle of nerves. Had she been too impulsive again? Would her plan work out? Did she really have a plan? She quickly went through all the sword fighting tips that Jack had told her, choosing which ones would be the most appropriate for her upcoming duel. Judy had only ever sparred with Captain Savage, and while he had been a strong opponent, she was now about to face someone much younger, fitter and a completely different build. She didn't know what Captain Wilde was like in a fight, and if she lost she _and_ Ben would be worse for wear. Thinking of her friend, she stiffened her resolve and told herself that she would _not_ fail.

She blinked several times when they arrived on the open deck. The afternoon sun was shining brightly and there was a strong breeze blowing in the black sails hanging from the tree masts. The timber seemed old but in very good condition, strong and sturdy. There were only two mammals on deck: the cougar Judy had spotted earlier and a gemsbok. They sent questioning looks as the fennec fox led the rabbit to side of the ship and leant against the railings, folding his arms and waiting. Judy was bemused by the tiny crew, but reminded herself she had more important things to worry about. She looked out to sea and was not surprised that they had sailed far enough for the _Cloverleaf_ to be out of sight. The feeling of isolation only added to her nerves.

The door that led below deck opened and out came the honey badger, Pronk the kudu, Clawhauser and a polar bear that Judy couldn't help but feel she recognised. He was holding a chest which she presumed contained the swords for the duel.

Clawhauser was looking around, clearly nervous and confused, and soon his eyes landed on Judy.

"What's going on?" he mouthed to her from the other side of the ship.

She tried to give him a confident smile to reassure him, but unfortunately it came out as a grimace.

Every head turned as the door opened again to reveal Captain Wilde. He had left his hat and coat behind, wearing only his breeches and a white shirt opened at the collar. He was still smiling smugly, and confidently strode to the middle of the deck. The badger took the chest from the polar bear and made her way to join the Captain, who was looking expectantly at Judy.

She gulped. _This is it._ Back straight and head high, she walked over and stood next to the badger, opposite Captain Wilde. He grinned down at her.

"It's not too late to back out now," he told her.

She narrowed her eyes at him and turned to the badger, waiting for her to start proceedings.

"OK, everyone," the badger began, "I want a nice clean fight. This isn't one of those 'to the death' type of duels. First one to be incapacitated or surrender is the loser. The fight will be confined to the deck and you are not allowed outside help. Understood?" She looked to the fox and rabbit who both nodded. "Great. Choose your weapon." She opened the chest and inside were several swords of various sizes and types.

Captain Wilde gestured to the swords. "Ladies first."

Judy scanned the chest's contents and was pleased to see there were swords just her size. She chose a long narrow one, similar to those she had used when training with Captain Savage, and even though it was a good weight for her she put on a show of fumbling with it when she pulled it out, causing the pirates to chuckle. Captain Wilde picked a similar sword, slightly larger to suit his build.

"Face your opponent," ordered the badger, backing away.

The duellers positioned themselves accordingly and raised their swords.

"And... GO!"

Judy expected the Captain to attack immediately, however he remained in his starting position, smirking and quirking an eyebrow. He wanted her to make the first move. So she did.

Very soon the air was filled with the sounds of clashing steel as Judy and Captain Wilde swung their swords at each other. They moved across the entire deck as they dodged lunges and parried blows, neither one quite getting the upper hand. Captain Wilde had more power thanks to his weight, but Judy's speed and small size meant that he couldn't get a hit in. Even then, Judy could tell the Captain was holding back, and she started to panic. It didn't help that the kudu and gemsbok were hollering and offering a colourful commentary. She focused on Jack Savage and his teachings, and suddenly she could hear him as if it were another of their lessons.

 _Swinging your sword is all well and good for defence, but don't forget your attack. Otherwise you'll just run out of energy._

 _He's right,_ Judy thought, barely moving her ears before Captain Wilde's sword sliced them off. She needed to attack, to find an opening. She increased her ferocity and tried to get closer to the fox's body. She ducked under his sword again and made a wild swing towards his midriff. He easily dodged this by turning, which she anticipated and responded by spinning so she could reach his back. He turned around completely and used the added force to push Judy's sword away, with Judy along with it. She felt herself falling, so quickly turned her stumble into a roll and struck a defence pose, panting slightly.

Captain Wilde was looking down at her, sword poised to attack. "Do you want to surrender yet, sweetheart?"

"Do you?" she asked back, suddenly grinning.

Nick Wilde felt his clothes shift and looked down. His trousers had fallen to his ankles, the waistband having been cut by Judy's sword. He was too busy gaping at the material covering his feet that he failed to prevent his own sword twist out of his grip to land in Judy's free hand. She pointed both weapons at him, looking as if she had done this a million times before.

There was a long moment of silence.

"She hustled you."

Nick turned his head to Finnick who was walking towards him and laughing heartily. He reached up and grabbed Nick's shirt so he could shout in his face.

"She hustled you good!"

The small fox then made his way to Judy. "You're part of the crew now!" he told her. "You're gonna need one of these!" He took off his hat placed it upon the rabbit's head. He rejoined the crowd who had started laughing as well.

Scrunched up in irritation, Nick's face glared at his highly amused crew, before finally settling on to Judy. She was leaning on her sword, wearing a smirk that he had only seen when he looked in a mirror.

"So, about that map?" she asked, expectantly.

Nick's scowl deepened even further. He pulled up his trousers and turned on his heel, heading towards his cabin with his snout in the air.

"Right this way, milady," he replied, lightly.

As a smug Judy followed him, Ben cheered loudly, "Woo! You go girl!"


	3. The Black Paw

**Sorry to keep you guys waiting, and thanks for all the lovely reviews.**

* * *

While Captain Wilde busied himself behind the curtain replacing his breeches, Judy made herself comfortable at his table in front of the map, glad that she recognised most of the words. She fully intended to not reveal to the Captain that her lapine was a little rusty. Fortunately the instructions were simple, mostly made up of 'turn left here' and 'watch out for so and so'. Within a few minutes the Captain joined her and using his own navigational charts, they soon worked out the general location of where the treasure was hidden. Both mammals were so focused on their task, they quite forgot to be rude to each other, and when they had finished they shared smiles of satisfaction.

"Don't know what Honey was so worried about," said Captain Wilde, stretching. "This is gonna be easy."

"I doubt Captain Maul would have buried his treasure somewhere easy," replied Judy, frowning.

Captain Wilde rolled his eyes then glanced back at Judy. "So...a couple of fencing lessons when you were younger?"

Judy gave a slightly guilty smile. "Well, more like sword fighting twice a week with a retired Navy captain since I was thirteen."

The Captain raised an eyebrow. "Is it common nowadays for ladies to learn about weapons?"

"Actually I'm a bit of an oddball," she admitted, embarrassed. "I had dreams of joining the Navy, so I got Captain Savage to tutor me."

"Savage?" asked Captain Wilde, shocked. "As in _Jack_ Savage?"

"You've heard of him?"

"I've heard rumours. I always thought he was just a story to make bunnies feel better about themselves."

Judy narrowed her eyes at the remark but before she could retort back the Captain started speaking again.

"Well, if you're gonna be staying here then I may as well show you around." He strode over to the door and opened it. "This way."

They had only taken one step out of the cabin before they found their path blocked by Clawhauser. It seemed he had been sitting by the door, and was now hurrying to his feet.

"Oh, sorry," he said, nervously. "It's just that...I wasn't sure where I was supposed to go."

"Luckily for you I was about to give a tour," the jovial Captain told him. "Tag along."

Clawhauser stepped aside to let the other two on deck and followed, sticking very close to Judy. They made their way up a small staircase to where the helm was situated, and at the wheel, wearing a serene smile, was a sloth.

"Flash, Flash, one hundred league dash!" Captain Wilde strode over to lean against the railing next to the wheel and grinned widely. "May I introduce Lady Cottontail and Spots Clawsomething."

Judy glared at the Captain then turned to the sloth. "Actually, it's Lady Judy and - "

"Very...nice...to meet...you," said the sloth, finally responding to the Captain.

Judy and Clawhauser exchanged a look.

"No finer helmsmammal on the entire ocean," stated the Captain, smiling lazily at their reaction. "No faster ship, either."

Though Judy and Clawhauser were completely perplexed that a mammal who seemed to barely move was in charge of navigation, they could clearly see that the ship was moving at a swift pace, and the glimpses they had caught of the attack on the _Cloverleaf_ demonstrated great agility from both vessel and helmsmammal.

"Nice to meet you, too," replied Judy, wanting to be polite.

"I...saw...your...duel...earlier...today. Excellent...technique."

"Thank you," said Judy, warmly. Normally she would have engaged in conversation with this seemingly friendly mammal, however she felt in this instance that she would be standing there late into the night if she did. It was already close to sunset.

Fortunately Captain Wilde chose to move on. After bidding Flash farewell, they went back down the steps to the main deck and walked towards a web of rigging tended by a cougar. He looked up when he heard the group approaching.

"This is Bobby. Bobby Catmull." Captain Wilde gestured toward the cougar. "He's our resident strong and silent guy."

Bobby offered a friendly smile and wave which was returned by Judy and Clawhauser. They all turned when the door that led below deck opened and a sour-faced polar bear stepped out. The Captain immediately walked over to him.

"And this is Nathan Articsen. I'd like to say he's not as scary as he looks, but even a pirate can't lie all the time."

Judy and Clawhauser shrank under the bear's gaze, but when his eyes landed on Judy he suddenly brightened.

"Lady Judy!" he exclaimed in a cheerful voice. "I thought I recognised you!"

Judy furrowed her brow at this, then suddenly remembered a polar bear called Nathan that had worked for Mr Big. Her face split in a joyful grin. "Nathan! What are you doing here?"

"Mr Big's orders," Nathan replied. "He wants me to keep an eye on this one -" he jerked his head towards Wilde "- since he's prone to being a disappointment."

"So he _was_ dealing with pirates," said Judy in wonder. "It's so good to see you again."

"Likewise. Are Mr Big and Miss Fru Fru well?"

"They're fine." She was so glad to come across a friendly face she recognised. "I had dinner with them not too long ago -"

"And we should move on." Captain Wilde grabbed Judy by the shoulders and guided her around Nathan to the door. His previous cheery mood seemed to have vanished. "You two can catch up later. We still have a whole ship to see."

Nathan's face settled back into a frown as he watched the three go below deck, Clawhauser waving nervously at him just before he was out of sight.

The Captain pointed out the magazine were the weapons were stored, then led them to the gun deck which also served as the crew's sleeping quarters. Hammocks were strung from the ceiling and in between the cannons were chests that held the crew's belongings. Judy counted eight hammocks and was again surprised at the small number. Further along the deck they came across the kudu and gemsbok cleaning one of the cannons and arguing ferociously. The Captain gave their names as Bucky and Pronk but apparently didn't consider them that interesting since he quickly moved on.

"They mostly do the cleaning and any odd jobs that need doing," he explained, "preferably somewhere they can't disturb anyone else."

Judy was silently glad they didn't stop for a chat with the loud pair, and very soon they reached the galley. There was a circular wooden table and behind that an alcove designated for preparing the crew's meals. A lot of incensed smoke billowed from the alcove, making it hard to see the cook though they could plainly hear the sounds of pots and cutlery.

"Hey, Yax!" the Captain called out as he walked towards the alcove. "I've got some visitors for ya!"

"Visitors?" A large, dark shape began to emerge from the smoke. "Hey, that's cool. I heard we had some newcomers onboard."

Eager to make a good first impression, Judy stepped forward. "I'm Lady Judy, this is Mister Clawhauser and YOU ARE NAKED!" She quickly turned around as a yak revealed himself. He was, indeed, naked and his long thick hair was tied in several braids and dreadlocks.

"Yeah," he replied, completely unfazed at Judy's reaction. "I've never felt natural in clothes. I think they're unnatural in general. It's good to feel free." He raised his hands above his head and stretched his entire body.

"I hear ya, Yax," said Captain Wilde, smiling widely at Judy and Clawhauser who were shielding their eyes in mortification. "Yax is the ship's cook. He'll be kindly preparing your meals for you during your stay here. And all without an apron."

"Err...Judy, can I talk to you for a moment?" asked Clawhauser, gesturing towards the galley entrance and trying not to look at Yax.

Glad to remove herself from the situation, at least temporarily, she followed Clawhauser to the doorway. The Captain watched as they walked away, then turned to converse with Yax.

"What is it?" asked Judy, quietly.

"Are you sure about all this?" replied Clawhauser, an unsure expression on his face.

"I know he's naked, but we'll just have to deal with it -"

"No, I meant... They're _pirates,_ Judy! How can we trust them?"

"I can read the map. I'm too valuable. They know it, we know it. They wouldn't dare try to harm us."

"And what happens when you're no longer valuable? They'll just toss us overboard."

Judy smiled reassuringly. "Nathan remembers me, and his loyalties lie with the Big family first and foremost. He'll watch out for us."

A weight lifted from Clawhauser's shoulders, but he still seemed uncertain. "It's just...you have this habit of jumping into things without thinking of the consequences. As soon as I mentioned the treasure, you seemed to forget we were on a pirate ship."

"I can handle them," she said, sighing a little in exasperation.

"Really? The thought of paying off your family's debts isn't clouding your judgement? At all?"

Judy blinked. It was true, as soon as she heard of the treasure her family's financial problems had sprung to mind, and while part of the reason she did what she did was to ensure her and Clawhauser's safety, she couldn't deny the hope that bubbled in her chest when she discovered the opportunity to save the Hopps clan without having to marry.

She took a deep breath. "I know I'm a little impulsive, but we're going to be OK, Mister Clawhauser. Trust me."

Clawhauser gave a small, wry smile. "After all we've been through today, I think you can call me 'Ben' from now on."

Judy chuckled softly, then turned as the door opened to reveal the fennec fox and honey badger, who smirked and smiled warmly respectively.

"I hear you're meeting the crew," said the badger. She moved forward to shake their hands. "I'm Honey, the ship's surgeon, carpenter and expert on legends and curses. This is Finnick, the first mate."

"I make sure _he_ doesn't get us killed." Finnick gestured a thumb towards the Captain who had come over to join them.

"I guess that's everyone, and just in time for dinner." He looked over his shoulder where Yax was dishing out a brown, lumpy stew into bowls and placing them on the table. The group assembled at the door way took several steps back as Bucky and Pronk suddenly raced in and sat at the table. They didn't bother to wait for the rest of crew to join them and immediately set to work shovelling Yax's concoction into their mouths. Bobby and Nathan arrived only a few seconds later and took their places with much more decorum.

"Please, help yourselves." Captain Wilde bowed to Ben and Judy and pointed to the table. "You'll have to forgive us if we don't have the correct cutlery. We are simple folk."

Judy gave him a haughty look (which she had rarely used) and sat next to Nathan. Ben eagerly sat next to her and grabbed a bowl, relieved that his fear of going hungry on the pirate ship had not come to pass.

Captain Wilde was about to move to the table when he felt a paw on his shoulder. He turned and saw Honey wearing a very serious expression. "Nick, can I talk to you?"

He raised a questioning eyebrow but nodded. He grabbed two bowls from the table and left the room, Honey following close behind with her own dinner along with a curious Finnick. After making a quick detour to the helm to give Flash his helping of stew, they settled themselves at the Captain's table and began to eat.

"So, what's the problem, Honey?" asked Nick, his feet on the table.

"You promised room and board to our 'guests'," stated Honey. "You do know what that means?"

"You're worried Spots is going to eat all our supplies?" Nick smiled. "I'll tell Yax to keep a look out. It'll do him good to lose a few pounds."

"I have no problems about the cheetah. It's the rabbit."

"What have you got against rabbits?"

Honey sighed. "It's not that she's a rabbit. It's because she's female."

Nick tilted his head slightly in confusion. "...So?"

"Where's she going to sleep?"

"You have no problem sleeping with the rest of the crew."

"Yes, but she's a Lady. With a capital L!"

"She has a point," said Finnick, who had been listening with interest.

"What do you want me to do?" snapped Nick, annoyed. "Give her my cabin?"

"That would be the chivalrous thing to do," mused Honey.

"I'm a pirate. I'm not supposed to be chivalrous."

"A cute bunny ain't supposed to beat you in a sword fight, neither," said Finnick, smirking.

Nick looked from one to the other in disbelief. "I am _not_ handing over my cabin to a jumped-up rabbit!"

"Then where - ?"

"The spare sails," interrupted Nick, rubbing his forehead in thought. "We can use them to section off part of the gun deck. Will _that_ be good enough?" He glared at Honey.

"I suppose," she consented. "Have you gotten any further with the map?"

"We have a heading," replied Nick. "I hate to admit it, but the bunny's been useful in that respect." He grinned excitedly. "We're actually gonna do it. We're gonna find Captain Maul's treasure."

Finnick snorted. "Say that to me again when we actually find the damn thing. Maybe I'll believe it."

* * *

 **Bit on the short side this time, I'm afraid. It was supposed to be longer, but I wanted to give you guys** _ **something**_ **after this length of time. It's all been a combination of full time job, writer's block and procrastination, sadly. Hopefully I'll get a bit of inspiration soon. I have an idea for the next bit. It's just the little ideas to make it up that's the problem.**


	4. The Storm

**Sorry again for the wait. There was a bit of writer's block that I have now successfully broken through to give you this. Consider it a late Christmas present.  
**

* * *

After dinner two more hammocks were strung up in the gun deck along with a few sheets which created a small, enclosed space. Within this was one of the hammocks and a heavy chest into which Judy's belongings had been transferred. Nathan had gladly helped Judy and Ben recover their things, and Judy sighed with relief when she secretly checked her gun case to find it present and untouched.

It was only when she settled down for sleep that she remembered she was still wearing Finnick's hat. She took it off and gazed at it, her mind running through the eventful day, and not entirely sure how to feel. She had finally achieved her dream, to be a member of a crew, and had done it in a way Jack would have chuckled heartily at. The only thing was that it was a _pirate_ crew, the type of mammals she wanted to help bring to justice, and she was willingly helping them in exchange for money. Did this make her as bad as they were? She shook her head and placed the hat on top of her wooden chest beside her. She was only doing this to save her family, and then she would never dabble in piracy again. Besides, the crew didn't seem that bad themselves. Though she knew what Nathan was capable of, he was very pleasant with those he liked and respected. Flash, Bobby and Yax were a little odd, but friendly. Bucky and Pronk kept themselves to themselves, and Finnick and Honey had not uttered a single hostile word. They seemed less like bloodthirsty pirates and more like a band of merry drifters, which confused Judy since they fought and invaded the _Cloverleaf_ in a typical pirate fashion.

The only one who seemed to fit the description was the captain. Cunning, greedy and with no qualms about killing either her or Ben if he needed to. She absent-mindedly brushed her left cheek as her thoughts dwelled on the fox. How many mammals had he killed? What had he done to win the loyalty of these generally good-natured mammals? Could she force herself to be careful around him, or would her pride get in the way? Sighing in frustration, she rolled over and closed her eyes. Tomorrow was another day. If only she could ignore the snoring.

* * *

Everyone was roused from their slumber the next morning by Honey banging two pots together. Several mammals tumbled out of their hammocks in shock, and poor Ben had to be pried from the ceiling. As the majority of the crew journeyed to the galley for breakfast, Honey presented Judy and Ben with simple shirts and breeches she had managed to rustle up. They would learn to be grateful for these, as they soon discovered that they had been assigned chores their dresses and itchy officer outfits would have been unsuitable for.

Their responsibilities included scrubbing the decks, cleaning the cannons, mending the sails, and anything else Bucky and Pronk were previously in charge of. Instead, the two antelopes had been 'promoted' to supervisors, who were more than happy to lean back and shout out criticisms. They very quickly became the bane of Judy and Ben's existence.

" _Circular_ motions, bunny! Have you never cleaned a floor before?"

"That mop's not gonna carry itself, y'know."

"Put your back into it, Tubby! Or is your spine made out of fat, too?"

After one particularly nasty comment regarding Ben's weight nearly brought him to tears, Judy decided she had had enough. A few minutes later, two soaked antelopes burst in to the Captain's cabin raving about mad bunnies and demanding justice. By lunchtime they were stripped of their new titles and back to performing the grunge work, always on a separate deck from the rabbit and cheetah. The Captain would have reprimanded Judy if it weren't for the fact that her stunt had just made her even more popular with the rest of the crew, and even he had to admit the antelopes had it coming.

Over the next few days Judy and Ben settled themselves among the crew. Ben's apprehension still lingered, but his initial fear diminished greatly thanks to the pirates' surprising welcoming nature. Judy was very happy, taking great satisfaction from being a part of a ship out at sea on a daring quest, even if all she was doing was cleaning, and the crew made it clear that anyone who could show up Nick Wilde was more than alright in their book. She swore she saw Finnick give a proud smirk as she adjusted her hat.

She also had a role in the ship's navigation. Every afternoon she would meet the Captain in his cabin, occasionally joined by Honey or Finnick, and confirm if they were heading in the right direction. She deliberately kept most of the map's instructions to herself, as she reasoned if she were to translate everything in one go her usefulness would come to an end and she and Ben would be in danger. Her tiny nuggets of information tried the Captain's patience, but as he was bound by their deal, he instead took his frustration by irritating the rabbit whenever he could.

He would often comment on her small stature, 'accidently' trip her up when they passed each other in the corridors, and on more than one occasion her mop mysteriously disappeared. The tension was high between them, as they both wanted to express their intense dislike for each other but couldn't risk going too far due to the importance of their bargain. This tension was felt by the rest of the crew and they took it upon themselves to effectively chaperone the fox and rabbit in case things grew out of hand. Spirits were not dampened however, as the thought of getting closer to Captain Maul's treasure was far greater than a few petty arguments.

The map took them to waters not frequented by Navy vessels since there were no populated areas to protect. The sea was calm and wide, and other than the fish in the ocean no other souls could be seen. On a particularly breezy day Ben found Judy rather melancholy as they took up their mops and buckets to swab the deck.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Today would have been the day I returned to Bunnyburrow," she replied. "I'm glad I'm out here, of course, and I'm doing this to help my family, but I still miss them. I keep thinking of what'll happen when they find out I'm missing. Maybe they already know. They must be so worried."

"They're gonna be distraught," Ben agreed. "Uh - I mean - " he stammered when he saw Judy's crestfallen face. "Yeah, they're gonna be upset, but think how happy they'll be when you _do_ return, and with all that treasure!"

"When they find out what I've done, they'll never let me leave the manor again," she sighed despondently, placing the bucket on deck and wetting her mop. The door opened behind them and Captain Wilde strode out, heading towards the main mast.

"You missed a spot, Carrots," he said as he passed them.

"I haven't started yet."

"What's taking you so long? I thought bunnies were supposed to be fast."

Judy glared at him, but he didn't look at her. When he reached the mast he called up to Bobby in the crow's nest.

"Looking good up there?"

"I think a storm's approaching," Bobby shouted down. "We'd better start preparing for it."

The Captain groaned in frustration. "Alright. I'll warn the others." He turned around and walked back to the door, pausing to glance at Judy who had been listening to the exchange. "Did I tell you to stop swabbing?"

"Don't you want us to help prepare for the storm?"

"No, I want you to keep swabbing." The Captain disappeared below deck before Judy could be tempted to hit him with her mop.

Despite what the Captain said, Judy and Ben joined the rest of the crew in ensuring the ship was ready to endure the incoming storm. The hull was checked for leaks, the sails safely furled, and everything else locked away and strapped down. They barely finished in time before the first flash of lightning cracked across the sky, something which unnerved the crew greatly.

"A storm arriving this quickly and out of nowhere means we're close to the Bearmuda Triangle," Honey explained to Ben and Judy, "and now we're entering the Serpent Seas."

"Serpent Seas?" asked Ben, nervously.

"The parts of maps that are usually decorated with sea serpents," Honey answered as if it were supposed to be obvious. "It's filled with monsters and cursed ships and mysterious islands. Loads of pirates hid their loot in these waters, so we've been here a few times. Not that you'd know from this gibbering wreck." She stuck a thumb towards the rest of the crew who were huddling round the table talking to each other in low voices. A few of their heads turned sharply at a particularly loud creak. Honey shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Cowards."

Judy knew she should be feeling wary herself, but the roaring thunderstorm outside reminded her of the stories Jack told by the tavern's fireplace. She was even enjoying the rocking of the ship as it was tossed by the sea. She was shaken from her reverie when a loud crash sounded from above.

Heads snapped to the direction of the crash, and a second later the crew swarmed to the door and made their way to the deck. Thanks to his size, Nathan reached the outside first and swore under his breath when he saw what had happened.

The foremast had been struck by lightning, causing the wooden structure to be covered in bright orange flames that were slowly making their way down its length. The crew, now gathered on deck, gaped at the sight for a second before scrabbling about, looking for anything that might be helpful.

"The buckets are below deck, you idiots!" shouted Honey, just managing to keep her voice audible in the storm.

"What about water?" yelled back Bucky.

"Someone toss him overboard for me!" was Honey's response as she raced downstairs.

The rope and buckets were brought up and everyone started drawing water from the sea. Due to the buckets being almost as large as she was, Judy couldn't contribute much in way of physical strength. It took all her effort to not be thrown into the ocean from the ship's violent rocking. Nonetheless, she refused to hide below deck and instead stood next to Finnick and helped him keep an eye out for any other incoming danger.

"We just need to keep the fire from spreading 'til the rain does its work," Captain Wilde said, helping to pull on of the loaded buckets on to the ship. As soon as it was up, Nathan grabbed it and hurled the water as far as he could up the mast, dousing the lower flames. After several more buckets and moments of heavy downpour, the fire finally died there was a collective sigh of relief.

"OK, everyone back below deck," ordered Captain Wilde, about to lead the way. Before they had travelled more than two steps, there was a commotion above them. The sail of the main mast suddenly unfurled itself and caught the heavy wind, which caused the ship to surge forward and knock the crew off balance.

The Captain looked up at the sail, then at his crew. "Who was in charge of securing that sail?"

Bucky and Pronk looked at each other then tried to sneak away from the Captain's line of vision.

Captain Wilde growled in frustration. "We're gonna have to secure it again. Bobby? Honey?"

The bobcat and honey badger quickly climbed up the mast to the top of the sail. They fumbled with the ropes but the storm made it nearly impossible for them to keep steady. The Captain soon ordered the two antelopes to help them, which they did so with much grumbling and less grace.

Yax, only wearing a coat to cover himself from the rain, and Nathan took their place beneath the riggers in case they should slip, though they were finding it difficult to not fall over themselves thanks to the ship's unsteady movements and the waves that spilled on to the deck. One wave in particular completely engulfed Finnick and slammed him against the railings.

"Fin!" yelled the Captain and Judy at the same time.

"Stupid water," cursed Finnick, getting up and shaking himself.

The Captain, temporarily distracted, did not notice Nathan stumble and trip beside him. Judy watched as the enormous mass began to descend over the fox. Before she gave herself a chance to think, she raced forward, leapt towards them and pushed the Captain away just before the polar bear's body slammed into the floor, leaving a hefty crack in the wood.

Captain Wilde stared at where he had just been standing, his eyes wide with horror. "Carrots!" He looked down at Judy. "You just saved my life!"

"I...guess I did," she replied, smiling uncertainly.

They both turned to Nathan when they heard him groaning. He had landed flat on his back and didn't seem to have the strength to pull himself up. Judy ran to his side and placed comforting paws on his large shoulder.

"Is that sail secured yet?" Captain Wilde called up the mast.

"They are..." Honey finished the last knot. "...now!"

"Good! Get down here! Nathan's been hurt!"

It took every mammal on deck to lift Nathan on to his feet, and he managed to shuffle towards the door with the help of Bobby, Yax and Ben. Honey led them to a small room off the galley which served as her medical area while the others filled in Flash with the recent events. In the crew's early days, they soon discovered that due to his speed Flash was more of a hindrance than a help in emergencies and so had specific orders to stay below deck unless his driving skills were needed. He was more than happy to comply so long as he was given a complete run down on what he had missed.

Judy sat close to Ben, watching the door that led to the medical room. Other than Ben, Nathan was the closest thing she had to a friend on the ship, and despite knowing how tough he was she couldn't help but feel extremely worried. She only stopped her vigilance when the Captain ordered most of the crew to bed and Ben gently pulled her toward the sleeping quarters. She had an uneasy sleep, her mind drifting between Nathan and any other surprises the storm may unleash upon them.

* * *

Fortunately the storm passed with no other incidents. The morning was clear and bright, and Honey happily proclaimed that although Nathan may be out of action for a few days, he would soon make a full recovery. Judy visited him straight away and he told her that if she had any trouble, he would help her out no matter what state his back was in. After reassuring him that it shouldn't be necessary, she left to start her chores.

On deck she breathed in the post-storm scent and admired the now much calmer waters, feeling rather exhilarated at experiencing and surviving something as ferocious as last night. Her eyes wandered up the main mail which fortunately hadn't suffered much damage, but then her gaze fell upon the foremast. She went closer to it, confused at the sight. The wood that had been ablaze several hours ago had no burn marks at all. It was completely untouched.

She heard someone come on deck and turned around to see Honey stretching her arms above her head and taking in the relative serenity before her. She waved to Judy and joined her under the mast.

"We did well yesterday," she said, grinning at the mast with her hands on her hips.

"It's like it was never struck by lightning at all," said Judy, still bewildered.

"That's because the ship's undead," explained Honey. She went on when Judy gave her a look. "It's got some sort of enchantment upon it, which means it cannot be destroyed. Roughed up a bit, but not destroyed. It has to _exist_. We still have to protect it, though. _The Black Paw_ may be undead, but the crew and cargo aren't."

"Un _dead_?"

"Some witch or something must have done it," Honey answered, casually. "It was like this when we got it."

"Where _did_ you get it?"

"Nick won it off another pirate." Honey chuckled at the memory. "He was _very_ pleased with himself. The other guy? Not so much. Good thing this is the fastest ship on the sea."

Judy was feeling very uncertain. She had heard a lot of tales of the supernatural thanks to Jack and her books, but she was never sure if she actually _believed_ them. Strange things happened at sea, of course, but _magic_? And now she was on a _magic ship_?

Honey gave another stretch. "I better make sure the idiot twins haven't slept in again." She walked back to the door. "I'll let you know how Nathan's getting along. Ah! Mornin' Cap'n!"

Captain Wilde stepped aside to let Honey through. Judy used this small distraction to run and grab her sponge and bucket before he could make his usual comments on the quality of her work. However, instead of the snide insult she was expecting, he coughed softly. Puzzled again, she turned her face towards him.

"Erm..." He looked nervous, and didn't seem able to look her in the eye. "I just wanted to say thank you for what you did yesterday."

 _What she did yesterday? Oh, that._

"It was no problem, really," she answered. "We may not get along, but I don't know many mammals who deserved to get squashed by a polar bear."

He gave a small huff of amusement and smiled slightly. "Still, I thought I should thank you."

Judy smiled back. "You're welcome, Captain."

He waved his paw and started to walk away. "Call me Nick. Everyone else does."

She tilted her head then smirked. "Does that mean you'll start calling me Judy?"

"No."

* * *

 **Merry Christmas everyone!**


	5. Tortiger

**Small chapter again, I'm afraid. This was supposed to be about twice the length, but I've split the content into two chapters since I feel bad about the long waits.**

 **I've also set up a tumblr which I plan to use as a 'progress update' for those who like that sort of thing. If I feel brave enough, I may even attempt to be sociable on it! (piratethornton .com)**

* * *

Nathan's injured back wasn't the only consequence of the storm; the _Black Paw_ had been blown off course and out of the Bearmuda Triangle. Though somewhat annoyed, Captain Nick Wilde decided to make best out of the situation and bring the ship to Tortiger, a pirate port in the middle of the Clawribbean which was popular with those wanting to sell their wares in exchange for rum, and happened to be close by. The prospect at visiting the famous port cheered up the crew to no end, and they immediately started making plans for when they arrived.

It was the beginning of the second evening after the storm when it came into view. A small island covered with haphazard structures, torches lighting up one by one in response to the creeping darkness. A rocky outcrop next to the island resembled the feline the port was named after, its sunken eyes seemingly following the _Black Paw_ as it crept closer and eventually docked.

It was decided that the crew would take this opportunity to exchange their loot from _The Cloverleaf_ for supplies they would need for their voyage. Chests of silks, spices and rodent-sized clothes were brought up from the cargo hold and carried off ship, Finnick keeping a record of their stock.

Whilst collecting a pile of tiny captain's uniforms (and unable to fight off a twinge of guilt doing so), Judy noticed something on the far side of the hold. From a distance it seemed to be a heap of coloured clothes and pillows, although on closer inspection it looked more like a pile of bodies. Horror gripped Judy for a moment before she realised she couldn't smell anything that would indicate she was currently staring at a stack of corpses. She ventured closer still and saw that they were stuffed dummies of various species, kitted out in pirate outfits.

"Hey, bunny! Exit's this way!"

Judy whipped around to see Bucky waiting impatiently for her. Pushing her recent discovery to the back of her mind for now, she hurried off the ship and handed the clothes to Finnick. After hearing a grunt of acknowledgment from him, she curiously walked a little way towards the pirate village.

Night had fallen, but thanks to the several torches everything was clearly visible. Several mammals were at the port, some also unloading cargo, some making repairs to their ship and others joyfully heading into the village to visit their favourite tavern. The air was full of shouting, singing and crashing, and Judy could swear there was a ferocious sword fight currently in progress just behind the closest building to them.

She jumped when she felt a paw on her shoulder. "Careful," said Honey, gently guiding Judy back towards the rest of the crew. "That's one place you do _not_ want to get lost in."

The cargo was now completely unloaded and the discussion had begun as to who was to stay behind and look after the ship. Finnick was the master at selling high and buying low, so he along with Bobby and Honey would be going to market with their wares. Flash was eager to visit his lady-friend, Yax wanted to check out the newly imported incense and spices, and Nick didn't bother coming up with a reason since he was the captain. That left Bucky and Pronk as the guards, a regular occurrence according to their grumbling. Ben genially offered to take over guarding duties since he had elected to stay behind anyway, but this idea was quickly shot down due to the fact he didn't have the necessary experience to prevent a takeover.

Judy stayed quiet. She didn't believe that she would be allowed to explore, so she started planning how to sneak away without the others noticing. She would have to hide behind one of them, but she also had to wait until Nick left since he would be the one most against the idea. Soon the mammals began to depart one by one either into town or back on to the ship, but to Judy's annoyance the Captain lingered until everyone had left.

They stared at each other for a moment, Nick deep in thought and Judy feeling a little self-conscience. Eventually he closed his eyes and sighed as if he had just resigned himself to something.

"If you promise to stick close to me and not go wandering off..." He looked at her sternly.

Judy's eyes widened with surprise and hope. "You mean...I can go into town?"

"If you promise to not go wandering off," Nick repeated.

"Yes! Yes! I promise!" Judy bounced twice before realising she was acting like a kit. She composed herself and cleared her throat. "Thank you."

Nick raised an eyebrow in amusement. "This way, milady."

Together they walked into the village, the wooden buildings and earthy streets illuminated by the bright orange torches and lanterns. The market place was brimming with activity from mammals of different species buying and selling everything from jewellery, spices and weapons. A little further away were a dozen or so tables, each with a queue of mammals wanting to sign up to join a particular pirate crew. The most popular seemed to be the one represented by a one-eyed rat, who was standing on his table, brandishing his sword and squealing at the top of his voice, listing all the navy ships he had helped sink.

After that they reached the part of town dominated by inns and taverns where the streets were slightly sparser but still just as noisy. As they meandered through the town, Judy noticed that every now and then a mammal would gesture at Nick, whether it be a friendly wave, a curt nod or a hard, cold stare.

"You seem to know a lot of mammals," she commented after a while.

"I know everyone, Fluff," he replied smugly.

"Nick Wilde!"

A vixen stormed up to them, raised a paw and smacked Nick across the face, before walking briskly past them.

"Hey! What was that for?" he shouted after her. Hearing someone else coming towards him, he faced forward again to see another vixen who didn't bother saying anything as she slapped him too.

When she was also out of sight, he rubbed his painful muzzle. "I might have deserved that one." He looked down at the rabbit by his side who was desperately trying to suppress a giggle. He gave her a pointed look and rolled his eyes. "Come on."

He led her to a very large tavern, the faded green and white sign above the door giving the name _'The Drunken Ivories',_ and they entered the establishment. Most of the customers were rhinos, hippos and elephants, though there were a handful of smaller mammals, too. There was an extremely drunk porcupine sitting on the edge of an enormous chair, nursing a glass and wearing a dopey grin. Obviously the quality of drink here was worth the inconvenient furnishings.

Nick walked confidently right up to the bar and climbed up one of the stools. Judy clambered up the one next to it, managing to sit down just as Nick addressed the bartender.

"Hefton! Missed me?"

The elephant squinted at Nick for a few seconds before smiling broadly. "Ah, Cap'n Nick! Was your secret mission a success?"

"Haven't finished it yet," replied Nick, chuckling.

Hefton's trunk moved inquisitively towards Judy. "Got yourself a new cabin boy?"

"In a way," Nick said with an amused smile.

"I'm Judy," the rabbit said brightly, offering her paw.

"Cabin girl?" Hefton twisted his trunk in surprise, then reached up to tip his hat only to discover his head was bare. He smiled weakly then coughed. "What'll it be?"

"I'll have the usual," said Nick.

"Of course." Hefton bent down to the bottles under the counter, only to come up again a few seconds later. "Which is...?"

"Rum, big guy," Nick answered patiently. They had obviously had this exchange several times before.

"And for the lady?"

Judy's ears pricked in excitement. "I'll have a rum, too."

Nick looked at her narrowed his eyes. "You ever have alcohol before, Cottontail?"

She sat up straighter and crossed her arms. "My family makes cider, and we have port at Christmas."

Nick wasn't reassured by this, but he relented slightly. " _Tiny_ glass," he said to Hefton.

Judy was silently glad with Nick's strictness. The rum was very powerful and she spluttered a little on her first gulp, so she elected to sipping it whilst ignoring the satisfied smirk of the fox sitting next to her.

"Oh, Nick," said Hefton, suddenly. "Almost forgot. A friend of yours was asking about ya not too long ago."

"Really? Which friend?"

"Err...I can't remember. A - er - something someone. Captain Someone?"

Nick sighed very softly. "Do you remember what kind of mammal they were?"

"A sheep," answered Hefton confidently. Then his brow furrowed. "No, an aardvark. Beaver? He weren't that big."

"That narrows it down. You know what he wanted?"

"Uh...no."

Nick sighed again. "Thanks for letting me know." He finished his drink and got off his stool. "See you 'round."

Judy drained her glass, bid Hefton a thank you and goodbye, and followed Nick out of the bar.

"You have any idea who your friend could be?" she asked when she caught up with him.

"Probably someone I owe money."

She quirked an eyebrow. "Do you owe a lot of mammals money?"

"Let's see..." Nick started counting on his fingers. "Yep."

"I guess you could pay some of it off with the money you made from the _Cloverleaf_."

Nick let out a bark of laughter. "Sure. Let's go from inn to inn handing out all my money. That'll be a great way to spend the evening, and certainly not a complete waste of time."

Judy frowned and turned away. "You don't want debt creeping up on you. Trust me."

Nick looked down at her, then up again as an ocelot marched towards them.

"Hey, Sandy," he greeted, a nervous twinge in his voice.

For the third time that night, Nick received a slap to the face. After cursing at him in her mother tongue, she walked away, her tail thrashing behind her.

Judy couldn't help but let out a sound of mirth at this, and not even Nick's most serious glare could stifle her. Eventually he sighed in defeat. "I didn't bring you along so you could laugh at me."

"Sorry," said Judy, still giggling.

* * *

It was very late before the crew was reunited back on the ship. They were all in high spirits and happily recounted to each other their evening activities. Finnick had a successful visit to the market place, Yax was pleasantly humming and Honey had caught up with a friend of hers, a pig medium called Hen Wen who told her to 'Beware', though of what she didn't specify. Bucky and Pronk left without a word as soon as their guarding duties were no longer required, and Honey tried to start a vote to decide whether or not to set off without them.

Hopes for a late morning start were dashed when the two antelopes returned just as the sun was rising, singing loudly and grossly off-key. Judy clamped her hat tightly over ears when they entered the sleeping quarters and stumbled towards their hammocks. The singing devolved into arguing, but thanks to the copious amount of alcohol their energy finally wore off and they passed out, just after mumbling something about 'Boarbossa rumours'.


	6. The Bloody Tusk

They cast off from Tortiger mid-morning, heading north as if travelling to well-known merchant routes until the island was out of sight. Then they altered course back towards the Bearmuda Triangle and to the treasure promised by the map. Though the entire crew had sworn completed secrecy at the beginning of their venture, they were paranoid enough to warrant a small deception to any curious third parties.

Thanks to Bucky and Pronk's 'condition', Judy and Ben's chores had doubled. They didn't mind, however. Judy told Ben all about her time at Tortiger, and though Ben was clearly uncomfortable at the thought of her alone on an island full of pirates, he was glad she had a good time, and especially enjoyed hearing Nick's encounters with the ladies.

Ben was now completely at ease with the _Black Paw's_ crew, even building a rapport with some of them, going so far as attempting to cheer up the still injured Nathan by performing his favourite arias. Fortunately for Ben, Nathan was a patient mammal, though the pain killers supplied by Honey helped too.

Chuckling at the memory, Judy continued with the scrubbing and glanced at the other side of the deck where Nick was chatting with Finnick. She reflected on the time she spent with the red fox last night, and realised that she hadn't disliked his company. He was also a lot nicer to her since the storm. No more impeding her chores, harsh insults or looks of disdain. He gave a tease now and then, but they lacked any real bite. She wasn't sure if she could call him a friend, but she certainly believed there was potential.

"He's kinda handsome, isn't he?"

Judy jumped and snapped her around to see Ben, hunched over and looking between her and the Captain, a playful smile on his face.

"Ben!" she shouted as quietly as she could.

"I'm just saying," he replied as he straightened up, still grinning.

Lunch time came and went, and Bucky and Pronk were finally forced awake and into their chores. Though they were upset about missing out on two meals, they remained uncharacteristically quiet about it due to their lingering headaches. This meant that the afternoon was relatively peaceful, and Bobby took great pleasure sneaking up behind the antelopes and clapping two pans together next to their ears.

Soon the sun was gliding gracefully towards the horizon, and the anticipation of dinner was in the air. Judy was just about to go below deck, passing Nick who was leaning next to the door and watching the sunset.

"Father or brother?"

Judy withdrew her paw from the handle and looked at Nick "Huh?"

"Your family's in debt, you want part of the treasure to pay it off," he stated simply, his eyes on the orange sun. When it had finally disappeared, he turned to Judy. "I'm guessing a close relative squandered the family fortune, probably through gambling."

She blinked a few times in surprise. "It wasn't gambling."

He slightly cocked his head to the side. "Then what was it?"

She considered him for a moment, wondering whether she should tell him. She couldn't detect any malicious intent, just honest curiosity. She sighed softly."Because of some legal mumbo jumbo, parliamentary bureaucracy and ancient loopholes, we don't technically own our own land. The Crown has ordered that we pay £100,000 within the next few months or we'll be evicted."

Nick winced a little. "Ouch."

Judy smiled sadly at his sympathy before both their attentions were diverted toward Bobby in the crow's nest.

"Captain! Ship sighted!"

Nick and Judy ran to the side of the ship and looked out in the direction Bobby was pointing. In the evening gloom, Judy could just make out a dark shape in the distance. Nick pulled out a telescope, and as soon as he focused on the object, he tensed.

"Carrots," he said, his voice forcibly calm, "go grab the others for me."

She shot him a look of concern and confusion, but immediately went below deck to the galley and rounded up the crew members she found there. As a group they raced back outside and joined Nick, still looking out to sea with the telescope at his eye.

"What is it?" asked Finnick.

Wordlessly Nick handed him the telescope, and after scrambling up the bulwark he looked through it himself. "Oh no," he groaned. He passed the telescope to Honey.

"Oh no," she repeated.

"What is it?" asked Judy, growing more worried by the second.

"It's the _Bloody Tusk,_ Boarbossa's ship," Honey answered, handing the telescope to Judy. "Should we get reinforcements?"

"There's no point," replied Nick.

Despite her lack of night vision, Judy could see that the ship had gotten much closer. It was a large, three-mast beast and its flag was of two white tusks dripping with blood.

"That's a navy Mammal-Of-War," said Judy, lowering the telescope and passing it down the line of on-lookers.

"Boarbossa stole it after losing the _Black Paw_ ," said Honey, anxiously tapping a claw against the wood.

Judy wrenched her eyes from the encroaching ship to gawk at the badger. "Boarbossa used to own the _Black Paw_?"

"Nick and Boarbossa were in a very heated game of cards," Honey explained, smiling at the memory. "It soon got to the stage where Boarbossa put his own ship on the line. You should have seen the look on his face when Nick won the final round! He insisted he had been hustled, and he was probably right."

"I won this ship fair and square," Nick said indignantly, finally turning away from the sea.

"So you didn't cheat?" asked Judy.

"I'm a pirate. I'm allowed to cheat."

"They're asking to come aboard," said Ben, who had just had his turn with the telescope.

Nick stared at the warship for a moment before sighing deeply. "Bobby!" he shouted towards the crow's nest. "Send a message back to tell him we'll let him on!" While Bobby grabbed a few sheets of material to signal back, Nick addressed the rest of the crew. "Be nice and let me do the talking. If they ask about the treasure, you say 'what treasure?' Our story is that we're trying out an experimental course through the Triangle. And above all else, do _not_ get into a fight with them." He sent a warning look to Judy at the last part.

For the next several minutes the crew stood in a line on the main deck, waiting for the _Bloody Tusk_ to come up alongside them. It was a lot bigger than the _Black Paw_ thanks to its extra gun deck. The strong and professionally built hull showed clear signs of naval origin, and the billowing white sails were worn but in good condition except for the blood stains splattered upon them. They seemed to be a few days old. The crew was mostly composed of wolves, bears and big cats, each of their eyes glistening and some of them smiling in anticipation.

Soon the anchor was dropped and planks were placed between the ships. Judy could have sworn she heard a collective 'gulp' from the mammals standing beside her. Two wolves walked down the planks side by side and separated when they reached the _Black Paw,_ stationing themselves as if they were the Royal Guard. Behind them, wearing a long brown coat, a slightly too tight shirt and a small black hat was a male boar. Two gleaming, razor-sharp tusks protruded from his mouth, and though his smile was amiable, his eyes had a fierce hunger within them.

"Captain Wilde!" he said as boarded. He held out his arm. "It's been a long while."

"So it has," replied Nick, stepping forward and shaking the offered hoof, all signs of fear completely gone. "What brings you here?"

Boarbossa snorted. "Am I not allowed to exchange pleasantries with my favourite fox?"

"I'm your favourite? I'm touched." Nick grinned widely and put a hand to his chest. "It didn't seem that way last time we met." His smile faltered as the rest of Boarbossa's crew boarded and approached his own, encouraging them away from the captains.

"I've decided to let bygones be bygones," the boar explained, slapping Nick's shoulder in a jovial manner. "Pirates such as us should be friends, not enemies. Willing to help each other out when there's trouble, tipping the other off to interesting information, sharing our resources." His eyes raked over the _Black Paw's_ crew. "I'll even offer you twenty pieces for ten minutes alone with the bunny."

Nick glanced over his shoulder at Judy who was glaring at the wolves closest to her. He turned back to Boarbossa. "I don't think so," he said coolly. "This is a ship, not a brothel."

"Of course, of course." Boarbossa nodded in understanding. "It's _your_ ship. I wouldn't want to offend you on _your_ ship."

"I'm detecting a hint of jealousy."

Boarbossa chuckled heartedly. "I've missed this, Nicky. Why don't we go to your cabin and catch up?"

Nick looked back once more at his crew. Flash was being carried from the helm to the main deck, the tigers holding him having grown impatient waiting for his descent. Of the _Black Paw's_ crew, the only two not paralyzed with fear were Finnick and Judy, though they were still huddled with the rest and eyeing the other crew's weapons warily. Even Bucky and Pronk were keeping deathly quiet.

Putting on a welcoming smile, Nick turned back to Boarbossa. "Right this way," he said, leading the way to his cabin.

"Play nicely, lads," said Boarbossa, following Nick.

When they reached the cabin, Nick took off his hat and placed it on the table, silently thanking his past self that he had put Maul's map back in its box. He walked around the table and leaned against his chair, still smiling and looking at Boarbossa expectantly.

"There are rumours saying you're looking for something special," said Boarbossa. He leaned against the chair opposite.

"You sought me out because of a rumour?" asked Nick amusedly, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, what is it you're doing?" replied Boarbossa, his hooves shifting through the charts on the table.

Nick's eyes followed Boarbossa's hands. "Exploring the Bearmuda Triangle. Seeing if there's a route we can use to avoid the Navy."

"That would be something special," said Boarbossa, still looking through the charts. "The lads will be disappointed. They thought you had found treasure."

Nick laughed a little. "Where are my manners? Can I offer you a drink?"

Boarbossa finally looked up. "What have you got?"

* * *

The _Black Paw's_ crew were still standing close together near the edge of the ship. Their guards had backed off slightly and were paced the deck, occasionally signing to the crew still stationed on the _Bloody Tusk._ Worried that Judy would do something she'd regret, Ben bravely put himself between her and the wolves, which meant that she, Finnick and Honey were right in the middle of the group. Hidden by their larger crewmates, they talked to each other in quiet voices.

"Will Nick be able to get rid of Boarbossa?" asked Judy.

"No," Finnick replied simply. "Even if he convinces him we're not searching for treasure, that pig has too much of a temper to leave peacefully. He's still sore about losing his ship. He'll want payback, one way or another."

"What can we do?" asked Honey dispiritedly.

"We need to give Boarbossa a reason to leave this ship long enough for us to get away," said Finnick. "I have an idea. It's crazy, but I can't think of anything else."

"What is it," asked Judy eagerly.

"The three of us need to get into the medical room. I'll explain more when we're there."

Honey nodded firmly and looked to the pair of wolves standing close to the group. She swallowed, gathered her courage and marched toward them, Judy and Finnick following.

"Hey!" She tugged on one of the wolves' jackets. "I need to check on my patient."

The wolf and his partner glared down at her. "Get back with the others!"

Honey folded her arms. "My patient needs tending to. He can't take his medicine by himself."

The wolf snorted. "Fine, but we're coming with you."

"I wouldn't advise it. He has Tiki Tiki fever. Highly contagious. If you want to be exposed..."

The other wolf's eyes widened. "Tiki Tiki fever? Isn't that what did it in for Jim a while back?"

"No, that was the Deadly Howler," corrected the first wolf.

Honey waved a paw impatiently. "Same thing, different name. Can I tend to my patient now?"

"What about those two?" asked the second wolf, gesturing to Judy and Finnick.

"I need them. They're coming with me," answered Honey.

"Why?"

Honey sighed in frustration. "Because Tiki Tiki fever is _messy._ Do _you_ want to volunteer?!"

The wolves looked at each other. "We'll wait outside the door."

"Fine," said Honey, curtly. She turned on her heel and headed for the door, Judy and Finnick close behind.

They walked in silence on their way to the medical room, and Judy fought hard to not turn around at the wolves behind. Her thoughts wandered to the gun stashed in her trunk, but she knew there was little chance of retrieving it at the present moment.

When they reached the medical room, Honey knocked a couple of times on the door. "Nathan, it's me," she called, gently opening the door.

There was an affirmative grunt in response. Honey ushered Judy and Finnick inside, flashed the wolves a big smile and quickly closed the door.

"What is wrong?" demanded Nathan softly.

"Boarbossa's here," answered Honey in whispered tones. "No, don't get up. Finn's got a plan." She looked at the small fox expectantly.

"We'll need some cover," he said, tilting his head to the door.

Nathan got the hint and started moaning loudly.

"We need to get on Boarbossa's ship and cause a distration," continued Finnick. "Honey, the rat tunnels."

Judy watched utterly bewildered as Honey dove into her medicinal cabinet and pulled out her supplies as quietly as she could. After a few seconds of staring, Judy finally managed to ask "Why do you need me?"

"I may need an extra pair of hands," explained Finnick, "and you're the only one aside from me who'll be able to fit."

"Fit in what?" Judy asked as Honey pulled away from the cabinet. Crouching down, she could see a small, square tunnel carved into the woodwork.

"But-" she spluttered, trying to wrap her brain around what she saw. "How is that possible? The ship's structure..."

Finnick crouched down beside her. "Don't question it, rabbit. I've given up."

"One of the _Black Paw's_ earlier captains was a rat," said Honey, now searching through some bottles. "He probably had them built in for defence reasons, or to spy on his crew. Aha!" She held aloft a white bottle and opened it. "Better use some of this."

"What is it?" asked Judy, taking a small sniff.

"Musk mask," replied Honey proudly. "Yax and I worked on it. Completely hides your scent, for a little while, anyway."

Finnick took the bottle, splashed the liquid on his hands and handed it to Judy. He rubbed himself all over, kneading it into his fur like soap.

Judy followed his example. The musk mask was oily, and once she had applied it she felt a bit sticky, but its effects were immediate. Finnick smelled of absolutely nothing; it was like he had disappeared.

"Good luck you two," said Honey, her voice coloured with motherly concern. Nathan nodded his farewell whilst still groaning.

They had to crawl on their hands and knees to travel the tunnels. Judy relied on the sound of Finnick in front of her in the pitch blackness as the tunnels twisted this way and that, rising and falling on steep slopes. She shuddered as her paw caught a cobweb, and wished with all her might that their journey was almost through.

Fortunately the trip only lasted a few minutes. Finnick halted as the tunnel opened up into a small space, just large enough for them to sit up. He felt along the edge and pulled out a piece of wood which had previously separated them from the outside. The cool night air flooded in as well as the moonlight, which showed Boarbossa's ship directly across from them.

Judy crawled closer to the hole and tried to get her bearings while Finnick took something tucked in the corner. It looked like a gun with a metal claw poking out of the barrel.

"One of Honey's inventions," explained Finnick. "You may want to stay back. I've only done this once before."

Judy retreated into the tunnel and watched as Finnick aimed the gun at the _Bloody Tusk's_ hull and fired. The metal claw flew out of the gun, along with a length of thin, strong rope, and latched itself in the ship's side. Finnick instinctively hunched over and froze, waiting for any sign that he had been heard. Once he felt safe, he rose up again and took the part of the rope that was still inside the gun and tied it to a metal ring that was embedded near the tunnel. He experimentally plucked the rope tying the two ships together and turned to Judy.

"Ready?" he asked.

She looked at the rope and realised what they were about to do. She nodded firmly. "Ready."

Leaving their hats behind they pulled themselves on to the rope so they were hanging on by their hands and legs, and made their way across to the other ship. The claw had landed right next to one of the gun ports, and the two managed to just squeeze through around the cannon. Inside, their noses twitched furiously and their ears pivoted in every direction, and they breathed a sigh of relief when they detected no signs of nearby pirates.

"Come on," said Finnick quietly, jerking his head towards the nearest door. Together, they began their infiltration to the belly of the ship.

As they journeyed further, Judy recognised the telltale signs of previous Navy ownership, most notably the insignia and crests etched into the woodwork, some of them roughly scratched out. Occasionally they would see a pirate wandering the passageways, and they would instantly hide wherever they could, grateful for the potion Honey had given them earlier.

At one point Judy felt confident enough to ask "What are we looking for?"

"Gunpowder," Finnick answered simply.

Judy was a little taken aback at what the plan would involve, but she decided to trust it. She tried to recall what she knew of Navy Mammal-Of-Wars. "I think I know where it is."

Soon enough they were in the powder magazine. They took one of the barrels and rolled it out of the room and as far down the passageway as they dared, since they didn't want to blow up the entire ship if they could help it, especially since they were still on board. Then, using Finnick's jacket, they scooped up some of the gunpowder and made a trail leading to the barrel.

"Get ready to run," said Finnick, taking out a match from his pocket.

Judy took a deep breath and nodded.

The match was struck and the trail lit. The rabbit and fox didn't bother to watch as they dashed back through the ship to the gun deck where they had arrived. They had just reached it when they was to their horror a lion and wolf next to the gun port they had used, the metal claw in the lion's paws. Both pairs stared at each other for a second before the wolf flung his head back and howled.

"RUN!"

Finnick tugged Judy's sleeve and they sprinted as fast as they could to the main deck, the lion and wolf hot on their heels, and the travelling howl getting louder and louder.

* * *

"His ship was burning all around him, and the old porcupine still wouldn't hand over his ring! So I just cut off his hand!" Boarbossa laughed heartily and his third glass of rum sloshed about in his hoof.

Nick chuckled along, trying to ignore the sick feeling in his stomach. "It seems the last few years have been kind to you."

"Aye," said Boarbossa. "Still, you were sorely missed. You and that wily brain of yours."

Nick was about to reply when they both heard howling outside. They both looked at each other then ran out of the cabin. When they reached the deck they saw the wolves holding their heads high and howling, and by the noise the same thing was happening on the other ship. The members of Boarbossa's crew who hadn't joined in were trying to talk to the wolves but to no avail. Boarbossa snorted in anger and walked up to one of his brown bears and began demanding an explanation.

Nick looked towards his own bewildered crew and noted some were absent. He wandered to the edge of the ship to try and see what was going on over there, then glanced back as the door to below deck opened and Honey and two more wolves burst out to see the commotion for themselves. The badger approached him as he looked back to the _Bloody Tusk_ and his eyes widened in horror.

"Honey," he said, trying desperately to keep his voice even, "what are Finn and the rabbit doing on Boarbossa's ship?"

 _BOOM!_

An explosion sounded from the belly of the _Bloody Tusk_ and the ship jolted in the water. The mammals on board started shouting and running in a panic which only intensified as smoke billowed from the openings.

"That," Honey finally replied.

* * *

The explosion knocked everyone to the ground. Judy and Finnick only shook their heads a little before scrambling up and continued their race to the boarding planks, dodging the larger mammals that were rushing around. Boarbossa's crew aboard the _Black_ _Paw_ crossed over to help, fortunately ignoring the fox and rabbit in their haste.

Reaching the planks, Finnick ducked through the legs of an oncoming bear and managed to reach the other ship. Judy was about to follow suit, but before her foot touched the plank, something slammed into her from the side and tackled her to the ground.

Looking up, Judy saw the grinning face of a weasel brandishing a dagger in his paw.

"Gotcha, Flopsy!"

* * *

Boarbossa drew his sword and advanced on Nick. "What is the meaning of this?"

"I had nothing to do with it!" Nick replied quickly, holding his hands up defensively. "I was with you the whole time!"

Boarbossa's head snapped around as his crew left the _Black Paw_ to assist their crewmates. He snarled once more at Nick before hurrying to the _Bloody Tusk_ himself.

Nick released the breath he had been holding and scanned the ship. Boarbossa's crew were almost gone, and his own crew were looking at him expectantly, their eyes full of confusion.

He rushed over to them. "Get ready to set sail." He kept his voice low, paranoid that Boarbossa would overhear. "Yax, get Flash to the helm. We need to move _now!_ " The crew dashed to their stations, and Nick looked about the ship again. His eyes landed on Finnick, standing near the side of the ship, panting heavily and searching about frantically.

"Where's Carrots?" Nick demanded when he reached him.

"I thought she was right behind me!" replied Finnick, completely overcome with panic.

Nick spat out a curse before racing up the boarding planks to the smoking ship.

* * *

Judy's nose twitched furiously as the weasel brought the dagger closer to her throat, and she did the only thing she could think of.

She kicked. She kicked _hard._

The weasel yelped in pain and rolled off. Judy sprang up, grabbed the dropped dagger and ran back to the planks, her previous tumble leaving her a little distance away. When she reached them, however, she stopped dead in her tracks.

Striding purposefully up the crossing, his presence framed by the ever thickening smoke, was Captain Boarbossa. His face was twisted with rage, but then his eyes fell upon the rabbit in front of him and he smiled evilly.

"Hello, poppet."

Judy began shaking at the terrifying figure before her, and her instincts screaming to find an escape route. Her gaze flittered to the dagger in her paw and, though she knew it wouldn't do much good, held it out defensively. She would at least go out fighting.

The boar chuckled at her show of bravery and walked towards her, pulling out his sword which was almost as long as she was. Just as he was about to strike, he squealed and arched his back. He whirled around to see Nick behind him, sword raised and dripping with fresh blood.

"Coward," Boarbossa snorted. Then he lunged.

The two captains crossed blades at lightning speed, the boar's injury providing no disadvantage to his attack. Though Nick was nimbler, it was all he could do to block heavy blow after heavy blow from the furious Boarbossa, and he was almost collapsing from the sheer weight of him.

Judy watched on, knowing she had to do something to help. Remembering the weasel, she waited for the perfect moment, took a running leap and aimed her feet into the side of the boar's head.

There was a satisfying _thud_ when he fell over, but she didn't have much of a chance to enjoy it as suddenly her arm was grabbed by Nick and she was pulled over the planks back to the _Black Paw._

"GET US OUT OF HERE!" Nick screamed when they boarded.

The ship started to move, faster than it had any right to thanks to whatever enchantment it had upon it, while Nick, Judy and Finnick pushed the boarding planks off with desperate earnest. The crew eyed the other ship carefully, in case the others would try to board again, but they were too preoccupied with the fire. Boarbossa had finally risen to his feet, and was watching the _Black Paw_ pull further and further away from him, the scowl on his face sending a chill to Judy's bones.

There was a collective sigh of relief when the _Bloody Tusk_ was far off in the distance, and the crew began to relax, though keeping the ship going at full speed.

"Hoo, that was a close one," said Yax, whose tension had eased the quickest.

"Yeah," agreed Nick. He breathed in and out, then searched the ship. He soon found Judy, Finnick and Honey grouped together, the badger fussing over the other two. Nick stormed over to them.

"Should I be yelling at one of you, or all of you?" he asked in a dangerous voice.

The three looked at each other in various shades of guilt. Finnick decided to speak. "It was my idea."

"It was your idea to blow up a ship?"

"To get rid of Boarbossa," growled Finnick. "You really think he would have left us alone?"

"Carrots was almost killed!"

"All of us were almost killed!"

"Boys!" Honey shouted, silencing the two fences. She softened slightly before addressing Nick. "We had to do something. Yes, it was a little...extreme, but we didn't know what else to do!"

"And you thought you'd bring the rabbit along for fun?" Nick deadpanned.

Judy stepped up. "I went willingly. I was glad to help, and I'd do it again."

Nick stared at her as if she had grown an extra pair of ears. He shook his head and turned away. "I need a drink," he stated, heading towards his cabin.

The crew watched him go in silence. When he had gone, they looked at each other awkwardly.

"Well," chirped Honey, clapping her hands together, "I don't know about you lot, but I'm starving! Yax, what's on the menu tonight?"


	7. U Zornhain

**Remember that 'fun' thing Judy saw on the map? We're about to find out what it is...**

Nick's anger had diminished somewhat next morning since he admitted (though only to himself) that Finnick's plan was more or less successful and quite possibly necessary. Any lingering irritation completely vanished during his next navigational meeting with Judy which pushed Captain's Maul treasure to the forefront of his mind once more.

Though whoever was on lookout duty kept a careful eye out for the _Bloody Tusk_ , the crew was confident that they had put enough distance between them that Boarbossa would not be a bother for the near future. The skies were clear, the wind was strong and the crew enjoyed peaceful days and it was on one such day that Judy asked Nick for sword fighting practice. Her encounter with Boarbossa and his subsequent bout with Nick had shaken her a little, and she wanted to be prepared for next time, if indeed there _was_ a next time. Nick, thinking similar thoughts, agreed, and their sessions soon became part of the ship's daily routine.

Now Nick knew not to underestimate her, he almost always won their duels much to Judy's frustration. He eventually took pity on her and gave her tips where he could, and the crew watching (who always favoured Judy) would shout out advice and encouragement. Even Bucky and Pronk would try to distract the fox to give Judy the upper hand. She improved each day, reaching the point where Nick's easy smile was overcome with panic as he struggled to keep pace with a flurry of swift slashes from her.

Judy couldn't think of another time in her life when she felt so content; she had seen and done so much, yet there was more to come. She looked out to the glistening sea, reflecting the setting sun, and breathed in the sea air. She thought back to the time she first arrived on the _Black Paw._ She had been frightened and uncertain, and now she couldn't imagine being anywhere else. Even her view on the Captain had changed. Instead of a fearsome, cold-hearted pirate was a charming rogue eager to go on a treasure hunt, who had rushed aboard the _Bloody Tusk_ to save her from Boarbossa and showed such concern for her safety. Someone she could very easily call a good friend.

"Enjoying the view?"

Judy jolted as the very fox she had been thinking about came up and leaned against the ship's edge next to her. She smiled up at him then gazed at the sea once more. "It's so big. I mean, I always knew it was big, but from here it's easy to believe that there's nothing else in the world."

"Yeah, it has that effect," said Nick, shrugging slightly. "...So, missing your fiancé?"

"Huh? Oh." Judy frowned guiltily. She hadn't given much thought to James Buckington for a while. "To be honest, I only agreed to marry him to help my family. If we find Captain's Maul treasure, I may be able to call off the engagement."

Nick smirked. "That bad, huh?"

"No, he's not bad, he's just...not for me." Her gaze moved to the horizon and became sad. "I do miss my family, though. I hope they're not too worried."

"What do they have to be worried about? It's not like you're on a pirate ship on a reckless search for buried treasure and occasionally almost getting killed by evil boars."

Judy couldn't help but laugh at that. "I'll have to be careful about what I say when I see them again." A thought occurred to her. "Is there anyone you miss?"

Nick was silent for a moment. "I only have my mother. She lives in Zootopia. Every now and then I visit her and give her a piece of treasure as a gift. She thinks I'm a high-ranking merchant sailor. Keeps her happy and gives her something to brag about to her friends."

Her curiosity grew a little. "Why did you become a pirate?"

He gazed intensely at the sea, his ears flickering slightly, as if contemplating how much to tell her. "When I was young I learned that foxes weren't supposed to be heroes. They were villains. So I decided to become one. When I was seventeen I managed to join Boarbossa's crew, and I was excited because I thought I was where I belonged. But then I saw what sort of mammal Boarbossa was, and I knew I had to get out. I met Finnick and Honey, and we set out to do piracy _our_ way."

When he mentioned his crewmates, he managed to pull himself out of his melancholy and he leaned towards Judy conspiratorially.

"Don't tell anyone this, but compared to most pirates, we're pretty soft. We can find buried treasure and carry out robberies by stealth alright, but when it comes to 'plundering', we just put on a huge show, make the sailors wet their breeches and leave as soon as we can with their cargo to avoid any bloodshed."

Judy titled her head. "You've never killed anyone?"

"There have been...accidents, and moments of self defence, but we don't really like getting our hands dirty if we can help it."

"So... when you threatened to kill Ben and I-"

He gave a huge smile which had a tint of sheepishness. "Huge bluff."

"Oh, _cheese and crackers!_ " She smacked her head into her palm.

"Yeah. We're pretty much all bark and no bite."

Judy gave a small laugh. "You are simply the worst pirates I've ever come across."

"At least we look good." He winked.

They turned their attention back to the sunset, Judy's eyes fixed upon the horizon. Jack had told her that the moment the sun disappears beneath the sea, a green flash can sometimes be seen, signalling the return of a soul from the Land of the Dead to the Living. The sun gently sank lower and lower until...it was gone, with no hint of green at all. She sighed softly in disappointment.

"Have you ever seen the Green Flash?" she asked Nick.

"Once, I think," he replied. "Out of the corner of my eye. The one time I wasn't looking."

Judy studied him for a moment. "Are you waiting for someone to come back?"

"My dad," he said quietly, staring out to sea. "I... heard rumours that he was taken aboard the _Sea Vulture_. I don't know how true they are, but I still watch out for it, just in case." He glanced back at Judy, who was reaching out a paw to touch his arm. He forced a laugh. "I get a rabbit on my ship and suddenly I'm all mushy. That's a dangerous gift you've got there, Carrots."

Judy stared at him for a second, then smiled back. "Don't worry. I'm in complete control."

"Shut up!"

"No, you shut up!"

The door opened and was quickly slammed shut again by Honey, looking thoroughly irritated.

" Nick Wilde, why did you let those dumb dumbs join our crew?"

"Honestly? They wouldn't shut up."

She growled in frustration then took a deep breath in an effort to calm herself down. "I've just been checking the map. We're about to reach 'u zornhain'. Care to translate?" she asked Judy.

"It's the song of death or destruction," answered Judy. "I don't know what it refers to, though. I assumed we'd know it when we saw it."

"Nathan's probably the expert thanks to Ben," joked Nick. "Right, Nate?"

He shouted the last part to the polar bear inspecting the rigging, who had fortunately made a complete recovery from his injury. His response to the fox was a snort and a tiny eye roll.

"Wait a minute," said Honey, suddenly looking worried. "It's a full moon tonight."

"Yes..." said Nick slowly, an eyebrow raised.

"Captain!" Bobby called from the crow's nest. "There's movement in the water!"

Everyone gathered on deck ran to the side of the ship Bobby was pointing to. Out in the distance swells in the sea could just be made out in growing darkness. Something was swimming towards them.

"Sirens," said Honey.

"Sirens?!" repeated Judy, sharing Honey and Nick's panic.

"Evil creatures banished from their own kind to the open sea," explained Honey. "They sought protection from bloodthirsty monsters in return for-"

"You can tell the story later, Honey," interrupted Nick. "We need to get everyone below deck. Do you still have those earplugs?"

"I have some," she replied, leading everyone to the door, "but I don't think I have enough for-"

A single, long note rang out from the sea, stopping the crew in their tracks.

"It's started," said Nick gravely.

The first note was followed by two others, and the ship jerked suddenly, causing the crew to stumble. They looked up at the helm to see Flash steering the ship toward the singing.

"Nathan, get Flash away from the wheel!" shouted Nick.

The polar bear was halfway up the stairs when the singing turned from a few simple notes into a sweet, haunting melody. Nathan stopped and gazed out to sea, utterly transfixed.

The door crashed open and Finnick, Ben, Yax, Bucky and Pronk rushed through, looking confused.

"What's going on?" demanded Finnick.

"Cover your ears and go back down," ordered Nick, hands slamming over his own head.

It was too late. A second was all it took for their ears to swivel and their minds to be taken by the sirens. Only Judy, Honey and Ben were unaffected, and Nick was digging his claws into his skull to try to escape the growing music. It was to no avail, and soon his hands dropped and his eyes glazed over.

"Oh no," groaned Honey, snapping her fingers in front of Nick's face in a futile attempt to wake him.

Judy looked about her. Almost every member of the crew were standing stock still, focused on the sirens and their singing. It was certainly on the most beautiful things she had ever heard, but she didn't feel compelled towards it, and she didn't feel any different.

"Why aren't we affected?" she asked.

"They're males," Honey answered, now inspecting Finnick. "One track minds."

"But Ben-"

The cheetah waved a paw. "Once you've heard Gazelle, no voice can compare."

"Gazelle?" asked Honey, confused.

"She's just an opera singer," Judy explained hurriedly.

" _Just an opera singer_?!" repeated Ben, flabbergasted.

"Did you say you had earplugs?" Judy asked Honey, ignoring Ben.

Honey sighed sadly. "Even if I had enough for them, now they've heard the song they won't work."

The hypnotised crew were now moving slowly to the edge of the ship all with dopey smiles on their faces. Judy ran in front of Nick and tried to push him back, but he simply shoved her out of the way, his eyes never leaving the sea.

"We need to get them below deck and restrain them somehow," said Judy. "Ben, can you take care of Flash?"

"On it," he replied, heading up the stairs.

"Honey." Judy jerked her head towards the rest of the crew. The badger nodded in understanding and went over to Yax. She pulled at his arm but he stood firm.

Judy walked in front of Nick again. "Come on, snap out of it! We want to get Captain Maul's treasure, remember? Maybe you can find something for your mother."

"It's so pretty," he murmured dreamily, his gaze never wavering. It was as if Judy didn't exist.

 _SPLASH!_

"FINN!"

Honey grabbed a rope, tied it around her middle and jumped in after Finnick. Judy seized the other end and looked over the side of the ship to see Honey swimming after the small fox. Surrounding them were several creatures: grey-brown, sleek with flippers and a round, protruding muzzle. Their mouths were wide open as they continued their song and they were gazing longingly at Finnick.

As soon as Honey reached Finnick Judy hauled the rope back up, looping it around the mast for extra leverage. She felt something soar over her head and saw Bobby walking to the edge. She quickly tied off the loop and raced after him, snatching his tail. Though this slowed him slightly, he still steadily moved closer and closer to the water.

"Stop! Stop! You have to _stop_!" she shouted at him as he dragged her along the deck, completely unfazed by her actions. Then something in the distance caught Judy's eye. Several tall, thin fins were slicing through the waves towards the ship, and Judy's panic grew higher.

"Come on, Bobby!" she pleaded. There was no response. They were almost at the edge now, and she looked around wildly, searching for anything to help. She looked down at the tail in her hands and, because she could think of nothing else, clamped her teeth around it.

There was a yowl of pain and Bobby soared into the air. When he landed he observed his surroundings with an utterly bewildered expression, nursing his tail.

"What's going-?" He stopped halfway and put a paw to his head, groaning slightly. His face slowly turned back to the sweet singing as it began to reclaim him.

Judy wasted no time in grabbing his tail again and biting it. She quickly took her chance and dragged him to the door, halting only when she saw Honey scrambling back on to the ship with Finnick struggling in her arms.

"We have to hurt them!" Judy told her.

Honey scrunched her muzzle in confusion. "Huh?"

"They're distracted by pain!" Judy explained further, just as a panting Ben came back through the door.

"I've put Flash in the galley," he said, trying to get his breath back. "It should be a while before he comes back up."

"Get Bobby and Finnick below, too," ordered Judy. She bit Bobby's tail a third time when he started walking to the sea again.

Honey's eyes widened at Bobby's reaction, and experimentally gave Finnick a short, sharp smack to the head.

"Ow!"

Honey quickly handed the small fox to Ben. "There's sleeping draught in my medical room. Give them a swig and they'll be out like a light."

Ben nodded and took Bobby's arm with his free hand, then descended below deck.

Judy and Honey turned their attention to the rest of the crew, and an evil smile spread over the badger's face when she spotted the antelopes.

"I've waited so long for this!" She ran up behind them, jumped and slammed their two heads together. They slumped down, out cold. "Err...oops."

Only Nick, Nathan and Yax were left, leaning against the bulwark and gazing dreamily at the sirens. Yax was leaning over so much that he was dangling over the edge.

Judy grabbed some more rope. "Get Yax next, and keep an eye on Nick! I'll restrain Nathan!"

With one end tied securely to the mast, Judy looped the rope a few times around Nathan's legs and middle and fastened it off with a strong knot, knowing that even if she and Honey were able to cause him pain, they would not be strong enough to get him below deck. She plucked the rope, and once satisfied went back to Honey.

The yak and fox were now trying to jump over, and Honey was positioned between the two, one arm latched on to Nick's shoulder and the rest of her wrapped around Yax, desperately biting and scratching at his back, with the claws on her foot digging deep into the bulwark. Her attacks had no effect on his thick hide. Her mouth full of hair, she looked at Judy with huge, pleading eyes.

"Try his legs!" Judy told her whilst grabbing Nick and punching his arm.

"Ow!" Nick snapped his attention to his arm and rubbing it.

"Come _on_!" Judy pulled at his coat with all her might, managing to get him a little way from the edge, until his ear swivelled and he heard the song again. Almost mechanically, he turned back to the sea so Judy climbed on to the bulwark and pushed firmly against his chest.

Fortunately Honey had managed to deliver a successful bite to Yax's leg and was now tying him up. Ben had also returned and looked ready to collapse from a mixture of exhaustion and stress.

"You two, get Nathan!" yelled Judy, gesturing her head to the polar bear struggling against his bonds. As Honey and Ben started hauling him in, Judy risked a glance behind her. The sirens' expressions were no longer serene, but murderous, and the song emanating from them was almost deafening. The sharks were slowly circling beneath her, creating a small whirlpool, the sight of which cause Judy to gasp and look away. The cloth beneath her fingers squirmed as Nick tried to get around her, but she clung on steadfastly. She made sure her feet had a good grip on the wood, crouched down then sprung back up against Nick, causing him to fall on his back and her to fall on him.

Nick's head smacked against the deck which roused him once again from his stupor, and their gazes met. Judy blinked twice, realising she had never noticed how green Nick's eyes were, but snapped out of her reverie when his look lost focus. She rolled off him, elbowed him in the gut, and lead him to the mast.

The poor fox had to endure several punches and kicks while Judy tied him up next to Yax. When she finished, she joined Honey and Ben in restraining Nathan, which took a considerable amount of effort but they were eventually able to bring him down. Judy ran and fetched the sleeping draught, and once administered the three hypnotised mammals fell into a deep and peaceful sleep, and the other three collapsed against Nathan's large form and sighed collectively in relief.

"What now?" asked Ben.

"They'll be asleep 'til morning, by which time the sirens will have gone," said Honey. "There's no point moving them, even if we were able."

"We'll have to take turns watching, just in case," said Judy.

The sirens' song continued, though there was now a hint of desperation that Judy couldn't help but feel a surge of joy from. Honey brought up the stew Yax had been preparing and they ate under the stars, listening to the mournful music and saying little. Ben fell asleep after his forth helping, and Honey offered to take the first watch. Judy rested against Ben's stomach, promising herself that at the first opportunity, she was going to study the map again for any other potential surprises.

 **They're going to be sore in the morning.**

 **In the original mythology sirens were actually half women half birds, but I couldn't resist the whole manatee/mermaid thing, so I took a few creative liberties.**

 **Thank you for all the lovely reviews so far. Every one of them makes me so happy. I'm going to be away from my writing for a week during April so the next chapter will probably take longer than usual. I'll try and keep you updated on my tumblr page.**


	8. The Treasure of Captain Maul

**I am so sorry this took as long as it did. At least it's done now!**

* * *

The crew were fairly quiet the next morning, save for the grunts uttered as they rubbed their sore muscles. They were also particularly grumpy due to a mixture of the embarrassment and pain caused by last night's events, and some of them would occasionally give dirty looks to Judy, Honey and Ben. If any of them started to grumble however, they only needed to be reminded of the far worse fate they were saved from and they would instantly become silent.

As per the promise she made to herself, Judy seized the map straight after breakfast and scrutinised it for any other dangers. Fortunately the only thing they had to be wary of was some rocky outcrops near their final destination, and that was only a two days voyage away. The announcement raised the crew's spirits immensely, and the sirens were almost completely forgotten.

It was a bright, sunny day when Bobby shouted "Land Ahoy!" from the crow's nest. The crew flocked to the edge of the ship to see a speck on the horizon gradually growing bigger the closer they got, until eventually they were looking at an island. It was a rather unassuming thing; a small beach on one side, a low cliff on the other with dense jungle in between. It was far too tiny to be considered exciting except for any treasure passing pirates may have buried there, and the sheer sight of it shot a shiver though the spines of the crew which told themthey had found what they had been searching for. The anchor was dropped and a group gathered around the longboats, eager to get going.

Nick stepped forward and turned to face his crew. "Now, I know we're all excited, but we have to face the fact that some of us will have to stay behind to watch the ship." A few faces instantly crumpled at this. "Obviously I'm going because"– he reached up and flicked the brim of his hat –"captain. Honey and Carrots are going in case there's anything supernatural or in lapine." Honey and Judy smirked and beamed respectively. "And Finn's going because I'm scared he'll bite my face off." Finnick nodded to confirm. "As for the rest of you, please state your case." Nick finished with a smile and spread his arms wide.

Nathan immediately stepped forward. "I'm going," he said simply, his eyes bearing down on the fox beneath him.

Nick was silent for only a second. "Nathan's going."

It wasn't quite as easy for the rest of the crew. Fortunately only Bucky, Pronk and Bobby expressed any interest in the island, but Nick decided to let them argue it out between them. Predictably, the two antelopes yelled at each other whilst Bobby scowled at them; he didn't bother trying to get a word in edgewise, hoping that their shouting would cost them their places.

Judy meanwhile had to fight the urge to bounce with excitement at the thought of seeing the island and finding the treasure. She looked around to grin at Ben, only to see him standing a little away from the group, his face twisted as if there was an intense debate going though his head.

"Hey," said Judy as she approached him. "Are you OK?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine," he replied, looking anything but fine.

Judy considered him for a moment. "If you'd like to come with us I'm sure I can talk to Nick for you."

"Thanks, but that's not it. I mean, I'm curious but..." His hands fidgeted nervously. "I just keep thinking about Bogo. I was given a job to do: to protect the map. And not only did I fail, but I'm helping the pirates who stole it and I kinda want to see the treasure everyone's making a big fuss about but I'm a Naval officer and they're going to find out-"

"Ben!" snapped Judy, snapping the cheetah out of his ramblings. "It's going to be OK. We'll come up with something. I won't let you get into trouble, I promise."

Ben looked at her forlornly. "It's all getting a little too real now, Judy. What's going to happen _after_ we get the treasure?"

Judy blinked. She hadn't dwelled too much about her arrival back home. Just a vague idea involving her docking a little away along the coast from Bunnyburrow, transporting the treasure and herself to the manor and then hoping the Royal Court wouldn't care where her sudden wealth had come from as long as it cleared the debt. She hadn't thought about the logistics or if mammals started asking too many questions. Guilt twisted in her stomach as she realised she hadn't thought of Ben, either. She had made sure he was entitled to a share of the treasure as part of her deal with Nick, but what was he supposed to do with it, even if he wanted it? And while the Navy may not give her too much notice if she played up the 'dumb bunny' persona, Ben was certainly going to be thoroughly questioned.

She took a deep breath and reached out to hold Ben's paw. "I won't let you get into trouble," she repeated. "I promise."

Ben still seemed unsure, but he sighed and nodded.

Judy smiled. "So...?" She gestured with head to the island.

Ben looked away but was smiling too. "Like I said, I am curious."

Judy's smile grew and she walked up to Nick. She coughed lightly to get his attention.

"I think Ben should come along," she told him. "He's feeling a little down. Maybe seeing the treasure will cheer him up. You did promise him a share after all."

Nick raised his eyes to Ben then back to Judy, seeming reluctant. "Well..."

"Please?" Judy widened her eyes as far as they would go.

Nick stared at her, a little taken aback, then sighed and smiled fondly. "Alright."

"WHAT?!" Bucky and Pronk shouted at the same time.

"You're letting her bring the fat cat along?" asked Bucky incredulously.

Nick shrugged. "She asked nicely."

After about a minute of Bucky and Pronk attempting to 'ask nicely' which devolved quickly into arguing again, it was no surprise that Bobby was chosen to join the landing party and the two antelopes were ordered to help Yax and Flash look after the ship. Spades and provisions were packed into two longboats along with a bag of Honey's 'gadgets', and they were ready to go.

"Have fun, guys," said Yax. "Don't let the treasure and the material wealth it represents block your chakras."

"We won't, Yax," reassured Nick, causing most of the crew to roll their eyes.

Flash slowly raised his hand in farewell. "Good...luck...everyone. I hope...it goes...well. Be...careful...of...traps. Don't take...too long. We'll...be...waiting."

Everyone waited a few more moments to make sure he had finished, Judy thumping her foot out of frustration.

"Thanks, buddy," said Nick, climbing into a lifeboat. "We'll be back before you can say 'fifteen mice on a dead rat's chest.'"

The rest of the boarding party quickly followed Nick before Flash could attempt the saying, and once they were lowered into the water, they immediately began rowing towards the island.

During their short journey Judy couldn't help but bounce excitedly in her seat, prompting Ben to gently hold her still so she wouldn't disrupt the rowing. As soon as they reached the shore she was first on the white sand and she barely stopped short of the jungle's edge to wait for everyone else. While the longboats were unpacked, Nick handed the map to Judy with an unnecessary dramatic flourish to which the rabbit responded with a small chuckle. Once they were ready and Judy determined the correct direction, they set off through the trees.

They traversed the jungle at a steady pace, pausing only when Judy needed to gather her bearings. Their journey was rather uneventful, however they all shrieked when a bright red bird suddenly flew past them, squawking at the top of its lungs.

Honey shuddered in revulsion. "Uhh. Birds."

"You're afraid of birds?" asked Judy.

"Who knows what's going on in their heads?" Honey responded. "Who knows when they'll rise up against mammal kind? And how will we stop them? They can _fly_ for goodness' sake!" She waved her arms frantically.

"Chickens can't," Ben pointed out.

" _They're_ the ones who will want revenge most of all!"

Nick cleared his throat. "Shall we get going? You know, before the birds steal all our treasure."

They continued along their course, with Honey casting suspicious glances at their surroundings, until they trees finally thinned out and they reached a grassy uphill slope. Judy studied the map.

"It should be buried somewhere around here," she told the others.

"Pick a spot and start digging," ordered Nick, gesturing towards the slope with his head.

The crew spread out and set to work. Nick's original plan of watching whilst leaning against a nearby tree was halted when Finnick pressed a spade into his hands, but before he joined the others, he noticed Judy scrutinising the map, her face scrunched up in confusion.

"What's wrong?" he asked when he reached her side.

"The map," she replied. "We're here" - she pointed to the corresponding part of the map - "and the treasure is here" - she pointed to the black 'X' - "but there's a word next to it which means 'entrance'. Why would he write that?"

"I guess because it's the entrance to the treasure," said Nick, shrugging his shoulders. "It is a bit redundant - "

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

All heads turned just in time to see Ben falling through the earth he had been digging and into the ground below. They rushed to what used to be a shallow hole and was now an opening to a stone tunnel sloping downwards.

"Ben!" Judy called down the tunnel before rushing in, taking care not to trip herself.

There was just enough light at the bottom for Judy to make out a large, round, stirring object. She helped Ben to his feet, aided by the rest of the crew once they joined them. "Are you alright?"

"The ground just...disappeared," he said, still shaking slightly from the shock.

"Shouldn't there be, you know, treasure?" asked Finnick, looking around the cavern which was seemingly empty save for the group of mammals gathered within.

"I think there's a tunnel," said Ben, pointing towards the gloom.

"This must be the 'entrance' on the map," said Nick, examining the walls.

"Aha!" Everyone turned to see Honey rummaging on the ground near the opening. She picked something up from the ground, took something from her bag and a moment later she was holding a lit torch. "Whoever was last here was kind enough to leave these for us." She lit a few more torches with her device and handed them out. The cavern was bathed in a healthy orange glow, and a tunnel was clearly visible, large enough for Nathan to walk through comfortably. The crew nodded to each other and started walking.

They journeyed deeper and deeper into the cave, keeping an eye out for anything other than stone. After a couple of minutes, the tunnel opened up into a round space with several passageways dotting the walls. The crew gathered in the middle.

"So," said Honey, after looking around her, "where to, Captain?"

"Uhh..." Nick's eyes scanned the cavern for anything that might help, but came across nothing obvious. All the tunnels looked the same; dark and foreboding. "Carrots?" he asked, looking down at Judy.

"The map doesn't say anything about this part," Judy replied, fruitlessly scrutinising the parchment.

"Hey!" said Ben suddenly. "It's those markings again!"

Everyone looked towards where he was pointing. Ben's raised torch was illuminating the space above one of the tunnels to reveal familiar symbols carved into the rock.

"Same here," said Nathan, investigating the other tunnels.

"More lapine?" Honey looked to Judy to confirm.

"They're lapine symbols," said Judy, standing on her tip toes in a somewhat vain attempt to get closer, "but they don't make sense. It's gibberish." She rotated to look at each marking in turn. "Except for that one!" She stopped and pointed to one of the markings. "It says 'forward'."

"Ooh, I wonder if that's the way we're supposed to go," said Finnick.

While most of the others rolled their eyes at Finnick's sarcasm, Honey took a small ball out of her bag and threw it into a different tunnel. The crew heard it bounce in the darkness for a few seconds before a sudden metallic _swoosh_ sounded, causing them all to flinch.

"Booby trapped, as I suspected," said Honey, rummaging in her bag again. She pulled out a pot of red liquid which she applied to the side of the tunnel they had just come through and the one Judy had pointed to. "So we can find our way out again without getting decapitated," she explained.

"And on that cheery note," said Nick, clapping his hands together, "let's go." He leaned towards Judy. "You sure you have the right tunnel?"

She gave him a deadpan look then turned and marched into the tunnel, though she couldn't help but feel wary as she ventured in, her nose twitching and her ears searching for any hint of danger.

Fortunately the tunnel was clear and the crew managed to traverse it without any nasty surprises. They came to another area with several tunnels, all marked with lapine symbols. Again, Judy identified the correct path and Honey marked their way before they continued further into the maze.

"If it turns out we have to solve a series of riddles at the end of this, I'm going back," said Finnick, after the fifth crossroads.

"Cheer up, Finn," said Honey, gently nudging him. "It can't be far now."

Their current tunnel was the longest and steepest so far which only increased Judy's excitement. She was still leading the way with the others close behind, their torches giving just enough light in front of her so she didn't stumble. She was musing about how the cave must have been similar to the warrens her ancestors lived in, when twisted to the right and she gasped at the sight before her.

They had come to an enormous cavern, its end stretching further than the light of their torches could reach and, save for an empty space around the entrance, every inch was covered in treasure. Mountains of gold and silver coins, overflowing chests stuffed with valuables, jewels of every colour and every size, goblets, plates and cutlery, clothing made from the finest of silks and intricately stitched, a heap of richly decorated purrsian rugs, and a tower of barrels which smelled distinctly of alcohol. Everything sparkled in the firelight, each piece vying for attention. The crew could only stare.

"Finn," breathed Nick. "We did it."

"I don't believe it," replied Finnick, his eyes and mouth wide.

They stood in a silent stupor for a few moments longer, trying to take everything in. Eventually Honey cleared her throat.

"So...?" She jerked her head toward the treasure.

"Huh? Oh, right." Nick straightened up and smoothed his shirt. "Come on," he said, striding forward. "We didn't come all this way just to stare at it."

Everyone rushed into the glittering hoard, wanting to touch it as soon as possible. They turned over the gold and jewels in their paws, admiring the way they caught the light from the torches, except for Finnick who made a beeline for the barrels and sniffed them eagerly. Judy was drawn to a rack of swords forged from solid gold; she wasn't convinced they would be very practical, but she could tell they were finely crafted. Next to the swords was a chest of jewellery, and one piece that stood out was a rodent-sized necklace comprised of a gold chain and a ruby pendant, almost pink in colour. Thinking of her friend Fru Fru and how she had asked for a souvenir, Judy pocketed the necklace and then began deciding what treasure would be the best suited to paying her family's debt.

She moved about the cavern, scrutinising each piece of the trove, though she was continuously distracted my her fellow crewmates. Ben was gleefully rubbing his face against the rugs, Nick had covered himself with as much gold as possible, and Nathan had delicately placed a jewelled tiara on his large head which he quickly took off when he noticed Judy looking at him. She smirked at him then continued her search.

Further and further she ventured into the cavern, now mostly out of curiosity and her natural tendency to explore, until she found herself in front of an alcove containing a stone statue a little bigger than herself. The statue was worn and broken, so much so that it was difficult to discern what kind of mammal it was supposed to be. Around its neck was a gold medallion, tarnished with age and adorned with a grinning skull. Something in Judy's brain told her to stay away, yet she found herself slowly reaching the medallion with her paw.

"Woah, woah!" Honey had appeared at her side and pushed her arm between Judy and the statue. "Careful with that. It looks cursed."

"Cursed?" questioned Nick, who had decided to join them when he heard Honey's shouts. He was wearing several golden chains and a crown which was far too big for him.

"You only have to look at the thing to know it's cursed," said Honey, as if it were obvious. "Besides, can't you feel the evil vibes it's giving?"

Nick opened his mouth to say no, but closed it and eyed the medallion suspiciously. "Maybe a little."

"So...you touch it and die?" asked Finnick. He and the others had wandered over to get a closer look.

Honey hunched over and moved closer to the medallion so that her nose was just an inch away. She narrowed her eyes and sniffed a little, then carefully used the cord on which it was tied to turn it over, revealing the same image. She tapped it lightly with a claw.

"Opposite, actually," she finally said, straightening up. "If I'm correct, it grants immortality, or invulnerability, or maybe a bit of both."

"Immortality? Doesn't sound so bad," said Nick, reaching for the medallion himself.

"Stop it!" snapped Honey, slapping Nick's hand. "Immortality is too good to be true, so you can bet there's going to be a huge price to pay!"

"Like what?" asked Nick, nursing his hand.

"Your sanity, your soul... Whatever it is, it's not worth it! It's clearly made from dark magic!"

"It explains how Maul lasted so long," mused Finnick. "When he had thing he would've been invincible."

"Then why did he leave it here?" asked Ben.

They all stared at the medallion, which smiled eerily back at them, the reflection of the torch light making it seem like it was laughing. As one the crew took a step back.

"So," Nick suddenly exclaimed, "shall we get back to the _non_ -cursed treasure?"

Making sure they gave the medallion a wide berth, they went back to inspecting the treasure they knew to be safe. Eventually the subject of bringing the treasure aboard was brought up, and they agreed that there was no point taking the whole lot. The ship didn't have enough space, anyway. Instead, they would take over the cavern and use it as their stockpile, adding and withdrawing from it when needed. They would only take a few chests this time and use the money made from them for a huge celebration.

Judy still needed to choose her share, so she roped in Ben to help her gather what would be suitable. Nathan came to join them and said that once they returned to Bunnyburrow, he would speak to Mr Big about cashing in Judy's treasure and paying off the debt. A weight lifted from Judy's shoulders, as she had been racking her brains for a way to pay the Crown without questions being asked, and the shrew was an expert in waving away questions. Once they had a chest filled, Judy then insisted on Ben collecting his entitled share. After a bit of persuading from her, he eventually chose a small chest of coins and a very handsome pair of opera glasses in a velvet-lined case.

"Are we all done?" Nick called out to his crew. "Let's get this booty on board!"

The chests were matched with the mammals who had the strength to carry them, and they began their journey to the surface. Honey's markings meant they didn't have to stop and the various forks, and soon enough they reached the slope which took them to the cave's entrance. They blinked several times when they entered the sunlight, and set the chests down so they could cover the entrance.

"Now we know where it is, we don't want anyone else finding it," Nick explained as they tidied up as best as they could. It wasn't a perfect clear up, but everyone was too eager to get back to the ship to show the others.

Bucky, Pronk, Flash and Yax were waiting for them when they came aboard. The antelopes instantly opened the first chest brought on and began rooting through the contents. The others were in too much of a good mood to stop them, though Honey eventually stepped forward and smacked them when they started fighting over a sapphire necklace.

After the treasure was stored in the cargo hold, the crew gathered in the galley to celebrate. Dinner was Yax's usual concoction, however a copious amount of rum was brought out and the evening was spent drinking, singing and toasting to the future. Judy, feeling more confident than she had been at Tortiger, gladly helped herself to the rum, which led to Ben and Nick taking turns watching her and surreptitiously keeping the bottles out of her reach. Nevertheless, a good time was had by all and when they finally retired to their respective sleeping quarters, their heads were filled with hope, cheer and a pleasant buzzing sensation.

* * *

The crew's aching heads could not dampen their spirits as they woke to another sunny morning. They were planning a swift but cautious course for Tortiger to trade some treasure for supplies, then carry on to Bunnyburrow and dock at Mr Big's secret harbour. The fact that an angry Boarbossa was out there and they had something he would want, the location of the treasure, it would be unwise to flaunt their findings as they usually did for fear of rumours potentially reaching him.

The day wore on and chores were completed as usual; though the crew were now in possession of a massive fortune, the ship still needed tending to. Judy had just finished cleaning her share of the cannons and had come up to the main deck to enjoy the sunshine to find Nick inspecting a piece of jewellery.

"Hey, Carrots!" He waved her over when he spotted her and showed her an elegant brooch set with an large emerald. "You probably have a good eye for these things. You think my mother would like this?"

Judy took the brooch and turned it over in her paws. "I'm sure she'll love it," she said, handing it back, "but I wouldn't consider myself an expert in jewellery. I was more interested in vessels and sword fighting."

"Really? I never would've guessed," replied Nick, smiling.

Judy chuckled lightly before frowning. "I'm still not sure what I'm going to tell my family."

"Turning up safe and sound with a chest of gold should be enough for them," said Nick.

"They fret over everything!" replied Judy. "I have to tell them about the gold, but if they knew the truth about where it came from -"

"You don't have to tell them anything."

Judy tilted her head in confusion. "What?"

"You could just drop off the gold and -" Nick looked to the side and shrugged casually, "- come back. If you wanted to."

Judy's eyes widened in surprise. "Come back?"

"You're pretty good at this sailing stuff." Nick turned his face back towards her. "And the crew seem to like you."

Judy blinked a few times, trying to take it all in. "Me? A pirate?" she spluttered.

"Pirate-in-training," corrected Nick, firmly. "You need a bit more work before you can start pillaging and plundering."

Judy stared at him. He was offering her a place in his crew, on his ship. A life adventuring on the sea with mammals she had grown fond off. A life she had only been able to dream about.

"It's a wonderful offer but..." She gave a small, sad sigh. "I don't think I could be a pirate. I've always wanted a life at sea, but in a way that I could help protect mammals and make the seas safer. I could never go against the law like that."

Nick shrugged again. "If that's how you feel, Fluff," he said, his tone light but his ears low.

Judy looked at him sadly. She stepped towards him and forced a smile. "I'm really going to miss you when this is over."

Nick smiled back. "That's what all the girls say," he replied, which prompted Judy to roll her eyes.

"Captain!" A worried shout came from Bobby in the crow's nest. "Naval vessel!"

Everyone on deck rushed to the side of the ship. On the horizon was another vessel, clearly built for power and speed, flying the colours of the Royal Navy, and it was steadily making its way towards them.

"Ready the cannons!" ordered Captain Wilde. "Don't fire until I give the order! Bring up the reinforcements! Flash, get us out of here!"

There was a thundering of feet as the crew raced about the ship to carry out the captain's orders. Most hurried below deck whilst a couple worked the rigging to aid their escape. Judy and Nick continued to stare at the other ship in panic, racking their brains for ideas to get out of their predicament. They turned when they heard Ben approach them. His paws shook, his mouth was gaping and his eyes were wide with horror and recognition.

"Bogo."

* * *

 **Uh oh.**


	9. The Navy

**Writer's block. Just...just writer's block. Anyway, it's here now. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Judy's heart sank even lower. Bogo. _Bogo._ Ben's superior. The one who had given him the map to protect. He had found them.

"They're signalling us!" called out Bobby. "They're ordering us to surrender!"

Nick faltered for only a moment. "We can't do that. We have to try and make a break for it. Honey!" He looked wildly around for the badger.

"I'm here, Cap'n!" she answered as she burst through the door with Yax, both of them holding bundles. Judy blinked as she recognised them as the mammal dummies she had found in the cargo a few weeks ago. She looked up at Nick with questioning eyes.

"We place them around the ship to make it look like there are more of us," he explained. "We use it as a deterrent."

"That's not going to be enough to stop Bogo," said Ben, as he watched Honey drag a fake wolf up the rigging and secure it.

"Well, what would be enough to stop him?!" snapped Nick.

Ben smiled sheepishly. "Surrendering?"

Nick slapped a paw to his head and was about to make a retort when the ship rocked furiously.

"They're firing, Captain!"

"Are they?!" Nick shouted back to Bobby. "I hadn't noticed!"

Another hit nearly knocked Judy over, and Nick grabbed her arm to steady her and Ben's shirt to steady himself.

"There must be _something_ you know about him that can help us!" he asked desperately when he let them go. "Do you _want_ to get caught by him?!"

Ben's terrified face stared down at Nick as his mouth tried to function. "I don't want to get caught by him, but he's never lost! He'll keep going until...until..."

Nick growled angrily. "Get below deck and tell everyone to start firing back. Flash, you need to get us out of here!"

Another round of cannon blasts fired from Bogo's ship, only this time instead of the hull they tore holes through the _Black Paw's_ sails.

"They're trying to intercept," shouted Bobby.

Judy ran to the side of the ship with Nick close behind. The naval vessel was heading to block the _Black Paw's_ path, and Judy couldn't help but gaze in awe at its efficient and precise movements, its sheer power and majesty as it hurtled towards them.

"Wow," she breathed.

"Well, I'm glad _someone's_ happy," said Nick.

"Sorry," replied Judy, apologetically. "Ever since I was a kitten I dreamt of working on a ship like that."

"And now you're going to be blown up by one. Isn't life fantastic?"

"I thought this ship was undead."

"The sails are new," said Nick, gesturing to the heavily damaged black trappings, "and they're kind of important when you want to escape from the Navy."

"NICK!" yelled Finnick from across the deck. "IDEAS?!"

Nick gaped at him and at everyone else on deck. He rushed up to the helm.

"Flash, please tell me you can get us out of here," he asked when he reached the sloth.

"I'm...doing...the best...I can..."

"That's great - "

"...given...the...circumstances."

At that moment a cannonball whistled over their heads and landed in the sea beyond. In the time it took Flash to react to this and move his head to follow the cannonball's trajectory, Bogo's ship got dangerously close.

"No no no no no!" Nick wrestled with the wheel to make up for the distraction, but it was of no use. Flash's claws were locked on tight. He looked up to the see the other ship coming up alongside them and the crew aboard it readying themselves for a takeover.

Nick jumped back down to the deck where his own crew were grabbing their swords. His eyes landed on Judy. "Carrots! Get below deck!"

"What?!" she shouted back incredulously.

"Get below deck, find Spots, and hide until this is all over!"

Her eyes widened in shock, then narrowed in anger. "I am _not_ going to hide!"

"That is an order!"

She glared at him for a moment, then turned and marched through the door.

Mercifully the cannons had stopped firing, though this was likely due to the proximity of the naval ship alongside them. Pistols were now the weapon of choice, and Nick's crew dropped to the deck to avoid the bullets, while above them the dummies were torn to shreds. Nathan managed to draw his own pistol and raised himself just enough to start firing back.

"Nick," said the badger lying next to Nick with her hands over her ears. "I don't think we're going to win this one."

"We can try," responded Nathan gruffly as he fired another shot.

A couple of thumps caused Nick to raise his head. A lion and tiger wearing the blue uniforms of the Royal Navy had leaped across and landed on the deck of the _Black Paw_. They drew their swords.

Before Nick and the others could react, several other mammals had swung on to the ship and quickly surrounded Nick's crew. Everyone leapt to their feet as the boarders edged closer.

"Honey," Nick muttered out of the side of his mouth, "any gadgets on you?"

"Nothing useful," she replied.

A loud growl sounded from Nathan as he swung his sword threateningly at an encroaching grizzly bear who responded in kind. While Nick knew that Nathan could easily dispatch a few naval officers, even on a bad day, he also knew that they were grossly outnumbered. Honey was right. They couldn't win this one. He had been too careless, thinking the Bearmuda Triangle would protect them from patrolling naval ships. He should have remembered the warning Judy gave him about the Navy searching for her and the map. He had gotten too cocky, and now his crew were going to pay for it. With a heavy heart, he dropped his sword and raised his hands.

One by one his crew noticed his action and followed suit. Nathan was the last to comply, throwing his sword down with a snarl and keeping his teeth bared. Once the naval crew were satisfied with their surrender, one of the wolves signalled to his ship and a gangplank was lowered to create a bridge.

As they were escorted across the gangplank, Nick watched a rhino walk up to the helm to get Flash and a handful of wolves go through the door, presumably to search the lower decks for any remaining crew. Other than Judy and Ben, the only mammals below deck were Bucky and Pronk, who had been tending to the cannons, and Yax. Nick managed a wry smile as he imagined the surprise the wolves would receive when they reached the galley.

The smile soon vanished when he was stood in front of Captain Bogo. The enormous buffalo towered over the pirates, a solid unmoveable pillar wearing a pristine captain's uniform, his arms folded over his chest and his small eyes set in a calm fury. Nick had to fight the urge to gulp.

"Which one of you is the captain?" Bogo's voice was deep and measured.

The pirates shifted uncomfortably. They didn't say anything but inevitably each one of them glanced towards Nick. Bogo's gaze zoned in on the fox and his eyes narrowed. Nick sheepishly smiled back.

"How many more are below deck?" asked Bogo.

Nick swallowed. "Uhh..."

"You shut up!"

"No, you shut up!"

Everyone looked back to the _Black Paw_ to see the two antelopes being brought up and led to the navy ship, predictably arguing over whose fault this was. Behind them was Yax escorted by two wolves, who seemed to have found a sheet to cover the Yak's modesty. Next to emerge was Ben, his body completely hunched over and his face full of shame. Finally the last wolf came up with a furious Judy struggling in his arms.

"Is this everyone?" asked Bogo when everyone had boarded.

"All except our pet Kraken," answered Nick, instantly regretting his quip when he heard a deep rumble from the buffalo.

The pirates were herded to a corner of the deck, with Judy being unceremoniously deposited in front of them.

"I can walk, you know!" she shouted at the wolf who had carried her. She stepped back when Bogo placed himself in front of the group.

"Welcome aboard the _HMS Stampede_ ," he said, his voice far from welcoming. "I'm happy to say you made the right choice in surrendering - "

"Judy?"

Bogo's head snapped to the voice that interrupted him. It belonged to a slightly portly rabbit wearing a scarlet jacket, and his wide brown eyes were fixed on Judy.

"Father?" Judy's mouth dropped open in shock and her ears rose slowly.

"Judy!" Governor Hopps raced forward and engulfed his daughter in a tight embrace, his eyes welling up with tears. "I'm so glad you're alive!"

Separated from her family for so long, Judy eagerly returned the hug with the same vigour.

"You're on a _ship_?!" she exclaimed when she pulled back.

"Don't remind me," Governor Hopps told her, suddenly looking ill. "I've been seasick ever since I stepped aboard this wretched thing!"

"What are you doing out here?"

"We came to find you of course."

Judy looked past her father to see James Buckington walking towards them, his face full of relief.

"When we heard the _Cloverleaf_ had been attacked, we feared the worst!" Stuart gripped Judy's shoulders firmly but tenderly. "James and I set sail for Zootopia to get help and we bumped into Captain Bogo on the way. Seemed he was already trying to find you. Apparently Mister Clawhauser had some special document or something."

"A _very_ special document," said Bogo, now glaring furiously at Ben.

The cheetah's ears lowered submissively. "I-I did my best, Captain - "

"Your _best_ clearly wasn't _enough_!" snarled Bogo. " _You,_ a representative of His Majesty's Navy, were entrusted with an item of great significance, and you let it fall into the hands of _pirates_!"

"I'm-I'm sorry - "

"Not to mention letting my daughter get kidnapped," added Stuart.

"Father!"

"He was supposed to be _protecting_ you, Judy!"

" _I'm fine_!" Judy gestured at herself. "Look at me. I'm not hurt. Captain Bogo, he only gave up the map because he thought I was in danger. He never wanted to disobey your orders, I promise!"

Bogo stared at Judy for a moment then turned back to Ben. "We'll have a proper de-briefing later."

Ben nodded and lowered his head dolefully.

"How did you manage to find us out here?" asked Judy.

"The lemmings from the _Cloverleaf_ gave us a description of the pirate ship," answered James. "We then sailed to Tortiger where Captain Bogo had a couple of informants. They said they saw a rabbit fitting your description with the captain of the _Black Paw_." James' eyes wavered disdainfully towards Nick before returning to Judy. "It also helped that two of his crew members had bragged about their destination whilst drunk off their horns."

Every pirate turned to glare at the two antelopes who had grown incredibly pale.

"This is all your fault!" Bucky snapped at Pronk.

"My fault?!" Pronk shouted back. "You were the one who blabbed!"

" _You_ were the one who blabbed."

" _You're_ the one who doesn't know when to shut up!"

"No, you shut up!"

"No, you shut up!"

"BOTH OF YOU, SHUT UP!" roared Bogo.

The antelopes' mouths clicked shut and they shrunk back in fear.

Bogo gave a huge snort then addressed the pirates. "You are now prisoners of His Majesty's Navy and your ship and cargo are in our possession. You will be transported to the city of Zootopia where you will be put on trial for piracy and any other crimes the Court seems fit to charge you with. During the voyage you will remain in the brig. If you are asked a question by myself or my senior officers, you will answer without hesitation or complaint. Failure to comply will result in immediate flogging. Do I make myself clear?"

Resigning themselves to their fate, the pirates turned the gaze towards the floor.

Judy was distraught. If she hadn't visited Tortiger, they may have had a better chance of not being found. And poor Ben. He had been terrified something like this would happen, he had kept warning her, and all she did was reassure him she wouldn't let anything bad happen. Now he was in serious trouble. He may lose his place in the Navy, or worse. The treasure would be confiscated by the Crown so she could no longer use it to pay off her family's debt. And the pirates. They didn't deserve this! Well, they were _pirates,_ but after weeks of living and working with them, Judy knew they weren't evil. They had looked after her, fed her, treated her as one of their own, and given her the experience of a lifetime. They'd never hurt anyone if they could help it. They only wanted to make their way in the world, whether it was seeking fortune or adventure. They were good mammals, and now they were going to be put on trial and punished to the full extent of the law.

She looked at Nick, who stared blankly at the floor, devoid of hope. He only became a pirate because foxes were supposed to be villains.

Her eyes flicked towards James, and an idea struck her.

"James. I need to ask you something."

The young buck smiled brightly at her. "Anything, Judy."

She led them a short distance away from Bogo and the pirates. Her father, curious, followed them.

"I need your help," Judy stated.

James' brow furrowed in concern and he nodded.

"Those pirates, it's true they took me aboard their ship against my will, but they never hurt me. They gave me food and a bed, and we became good friends." She smiled softly at James. "I know it's hard to believe, but it's true. I can't let them be punished after all they've done for me. It wouldn't be right."

James made a confused but sympathetic face. "Judy, they're _pirates_..."

"And good mammals!" Judy said in earnest, clasping at his hands. "Please. I can't let them be locked up or...or..."

Growing more uncomfortable by the second, the buck's gaze flickered between Judy and the pirates, who were now being put in shackles.

"It would be the most wonderful wedding gift you could give me."

With an almost audible spring, James' ears flew up to full height. His eyes were wide, his nose twitched and his whole body was rigid.

"Judy?" said Stuart, just as astonished. "You're accepting James Buckington's proposal?"

She swallowed and continued staring at James with pleading eyes. "Yes."

James was frozen for several seconds as his ears burned redder than Judy had ever seen them. Eventually he brought himself back to the present and after giving Judy a firm nod, he marched towards Bogo.

"Ahem!" he said loudly in order to gain the buffalo's attention. He jumped back when said buffalo suddenly whipped his head towards him. "Uh - uh - I want these pirates released immediately!"

Everyone, even Bogo, blinked in confusion.

"Keep your nose out of my business, bunny," growled Bogo, turning away.

James, embarrassed and at a loss, looked around for help. His eyes landed on Judy.

"You can do it!" she mouthed at him.

James found his resolve once more and raised his voice. "I, Sir James Buckington, son of Lord Henry Buckington, esteemed member of the Royal Court, hereby order that these mammals are released and allowed back on their ship. I have it on good authority that they are of strong moral character and are undeserving of this arrest."

Bogo looked at James with a bored expression on his face. "I don't care."

"You'll care when my father hears about this!"

"Did he really just say that?" a disbelieving Honey muttered to her fellow crewmates.

"My father is on very good terms with the king," continued James. "Once I tell him of this travesty, he can make life very difficult for you. You'll be demoted so fast...your horns will fall off!"

This last remark caused everyone watching to make a face, all in various states of confusion. Nick locked eyes with Judy and jerked his head towards James as if he was trying to say _'That's your fiancé?'_ Judy could only shrug helplessly in reply.

Bogo shook his head to compose himself before speaking. "They are criminals - "

"And Lady Judy is alive and well because of them," James interrupted. "I owe them a debt of gratitude. I will talk to my father and the king so you suffer no repercussions, and any treasure they have found - yes, I know the document was a treasure map - you can present to His Majesty yourself."

"Hey! We stole that map fair and square!" shouted Bucky before grunting in pain as Bobby elbowed him in the stomach.

The buffalo and rabbit stared at each other, the latter hiding his hands behind his back so Bogo couldn't see them shaking. Though to James' credit, his eyes remained firm and his ears erect.

Everyone gathered waited with bated breath. Judy found her father's hands and gripped them tightly. He squeezed back reassuringly.

After an eternity, Bogo finally sighed. "The pirate ship and cargo are the Navy's property and will be taken to Zootopia. We will release the pirates off the shore of Tortiger along the way. Until then, they will remain in the brig. The threat of flogging in retaliation for lack of cooperation still stands. That is my final offer." He looked about the ship, daring anyone to challenge him.

"Works for me, Cap," piped up Nick, his usual smirk back on his face. "I trust someone will be along shortly to take our dinner orders?"

"Get them out of my sight," snapped Bogo.

The pirates were immediately escorted below deck. Judy managed to share a sad smile with Nick before he disappeared from view.

Once the pirates had gone, James made his way to Judy and her father, looking very pleased with himself.

"Thank you so much, James," said Judy when he reached them.

"You're very welcome," he replied, graciously. "Why don't you go to my cabin and freshen up a bit? It's been a trying day."

"She can use my cabin," said Stuart. "I'll have an extra bed made up for her. This way, Judy." He began leading Judy away. She didn't complain.

"Of course, Sir," James called after them.

Just as they were about to go below, Judy waved at Ben who was standing to the side not sure what to do with himself. He waved back, trying to smile encouragingly.

When they reached the cabin, Stuart left Judy to her own devices and went back up to the main deck. Judy collapsed face first on the bed and curled herself up into a ball, her eyes closed and her heart aching.

* * *

A few hours later there was a knock at the door which caused Judy to open her eyes.

"Judy, it's me," came her father's voice.

"Come in," she replied, sitting up.

Stuart entered holding a tray of food and wearing a warm smile. Behind him was a rhino in Navy garb carrying two suitcases Judy recognised as her own.

"I've brought dinner," Stuart said, placing the tray on a nearby table. "They found your belongings on the other ship. They would have brought them on sooner if they weren't so distracted by the treasure." He shot the rhino a annoyed glance. The rhino simply snorted in response and left the room, closing the door behind him.

The mention of treasure caused Judy's stomach to twist uncomfortably and she looked at her meal. Both the cutlery and platter were silver, and sitting in the bowl was some hot soup. It smelt absolutely divine, especially considering her diet for the last few weeks.

"You go ahead and eat up," Stuart told her, sitting next to her on the bed. He had a kind, parental look on his face which gave Judy an immense sense of security as well as guilt.

She brought the tray closer to her and slowly began eating. Though she was hungry and the soup was, as she had guessed, delicious, she could not bring herself to guzzle it down.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" her father asked gently. "You don't have to if you don't want to. Knowing you're alive and safe is enough."

Judy swallowed her mouthful and laid the spoon down. "The pirates attacked the _Cloverleaf_. They were after the map. Ben said that it led to treasure and I offered to translate it for a share. I thought I could pay off the debt."

Stuart took a deep breath. "That was...very risky, Judy - "

"I know."

There was a moment of silence. "You must have had quite the adventure," said Stuart.

"Yes, I did," replied Judy, a ghost of a smile gracing her face.

"And the pirates treated you well?"

"Yes."

Stuart nodded a couple of times before silence settled again. Suddenly, Judy gave out a shuddering sob.

"Judy!" Stuart placed a paw on her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry!" she cried, wiping her eyes. "It's all my fault. If-if I hadn't - "

"Now, now," he consoled, pulling her into a hug. "You did what you had to do. Clawhauser told me about the deal. If you hadn't done anything, they may have killed both of you."

"But they wouldn't have! They're-they're not killers. If I had just - "

"You didn't know at the time, and you wanted to help your family - "

"I wanted to get out of the wedding! I never thought about the consequences; what would happen to Ben, or you, or the others. I was enjoying myself too much! And now Nick's lost his ship, and Ben's in trouble, and you and mother must have been so worried - !"

"Oh, Judy..."

"If I wasn't such a selfish rabbit!"

Stuart pulled back just enough to look at his daughter. "There's nothing wrong with wanting freedom. And I know it's been hard for you not being able to pursue your dreams as you should. You've done so much in the last few weeks and I couldn't be prouder. Since the moment you were born I knew you were something extra special, and to this day I have trouble believing how two boring rabbits can have such an amazing daughter."

Judy sniffed and stared at him with wide eyes. "Really?"

"Worthy of the Owsla of El-ahrairah himself."

Judy sobbed again and fell back into her father's embrace. She chuckled a little when she felt her father join in her weeping.

* * *

Night fell upon the two ships sitting on the still waters. Bogo ordered the anchor dropped shortly after the battle ended since the wind was not in their favour, and the rest of the day had consisted of exploring the _Black Paw_ and cataloguing its contents. Those not on night duty began to settle in for bed, and those that were quietly paced the _Stampede's_ decks, though expectations of anything untoward happening were considered low, even if there were a gang of pirates aboard.

The pirates in question were currently held in the brig, a handful of cells along a dark passageway which were in much better condition than the one on the _Black Paw,_ though was still a fairly dreary place. The crew had two cells between them, one for larger mammals and the other for medium-sized mammals, and all sat despondently on the benches or on the floor.

Honey, wanting to finally end the silence, cleared her throat. "Well, things could be worse. At least we won't be executed."

Finnick snorted. "We got no ship, we got no treasure, and we're gonna be dropped off at Tortiger by a freakin' Navy vessel. What 're the other pirates gonna think? What're they gonna do? What if that boar's waitin' for us?"

"Nick'll think of something," replied Honey, turning to the fox with his head in his paw. "He always does."

"Yeah, like how he thought having that bunny aboard our ship was a good idea," sneered Bucky.

"We wouldn't have found the treasure without her!" countered Pronk.

"And now we won't be able to keep any of it!"

"We know where the rest is. We can just go get some more!"

"The map's still on the _Black Paw_! The Navy will find it and claim the island before we can get another ship!"

"The map's in code. They won't be able to read it!"

"All they need is a rabbit who speaks lapine, you idiot!"

"Don't call be an idiot, idiot!"

"Shut up, you moron!"

"No, you shut up!"

Nick quickly tuned out their riveting conversation. He felt he should be grateful they had come out of their ordeal as well as they did, and in truth he was grateful, but he couldn't help feeling dejected. His ship, his pride and joy, had been wrenched away from him as well as the treasure they had found. And if the Navy did manage to find the island there would be no hope for him claiming any more of the gold.

He and his crew had been so excited about the treasure, and he had let them all down. He used to be so careful, only performing small acts of piracy to avoid unwanted attention, but Captain Maul's treasure had been too great to resist, and getting his hands on it was all that mattered. Of course the Navy would be hunting them. Of course they would want to get their map back at any cost. Of course Judy had mammals who would brave the Bearmuda triangle just to find her.

Nick let out a silent sigh. He had really grown fond of that rabbit. A few weeks ago he never would have believed he would actually like having her on his ship. A small smile formed as he thought of her. Feisty, determined, a natural talent for seafaring, and he couldn't deny that a friendship had been growing between them. He wondered if he would ever see her again after this. Probably married to that James Bucksworth, or whatever his name was, maybe with a litter or two in tow. The visual image he conjured up didn't suit her, but there wasn't much he could do about it.

All he could do right now was see where the tide took them.

* * *

The jaguar standing guard on deck searched the horizon, silently cursing the sudden mist for hindering his night vision. Abrupt weather changes were to be expected in this part of the ocean, but it didn't mean he had to like it. He had just about resigned himself to staring at nothing until dawn, when he felt something flutter past his head. He turned sharply to seek out the source of the disturbance, however could see nothing out of the ordinary. The ship was quiet, and he was all alone save for a handful of guards stationed around the deck.

After a few moments of searching, he shook his head and resumed his post. _Probably a confused seagull,_ he thought.

Once the jaguar turned his face back to the sea, a small dark shape flew from its hiding place and continued its inspection of the ship. It completed several circles, counting the guards and sneaking glances through the portholes. When it was satisfied, it flew away from the ship, beating its wings as fast it could, wanting to limit its time over the open water. At long last its destination was within reach, and it headed straight for the helm where its captain was waiting.

"Well?"

"It's been taken over by the Navy," answered the bat. "Most of the crew are sleeping, only a few guards stationed on both ships. They're not expecting anything. Nick and his mammals are in the brig."

"And the map?"

"The captain was reading it in his quarters. It's in some sort of code."

The boar nodded. "Inform the crew, and prepare yourself for the next step. Tonight we take what is rightfully ours."

The bat took off whilst the boar looked back towards where he knew the two ships were sitting. It was only a matter of moments before blood, revenge and good old-fashioned plundering. He smiled as he thumbed his sword. Yes, this night would be a fruitful one.

* * *

 **El-ahrairah is a legendary rabbit in the novel _Watership Down,_ and owsla are the top fighters and thinkers of a warren.  
**


	10. Boarbossa Returns

**Again, sorry for the wait. Hopefully there's enough excitement in this chapter to make up for it.**

 **Just so you know, t** ** **he bat (who I just realised I've neglected to name) is a flying fox, a species of macrobat. Instead of using echolocation, they use their senses of sight and smell to get around.****

* * *

The bat was very glad to drop his load when he reached the _HMS Stampede_ again. The passenger had made the second trip more cumbersome and therefore trickier to avoid detection. After taking a few seconds to catch his breath, the bat took the sword offered by the weasel and placed it in his belt. The two mammals nodded to each other before setting off on their respective missions.

While the weasel stealthily made his way below deck to sever the cannon support ropes, the bat ascended to the crow's nest and waited patiently to dispatch the young wolf posted there. Once the wolf's throat was slit, the bat started his work on the rigging, slicing through the ropes just enough to weaken them. Then he waited again, staring intently at the horizon. As soon as he saw the beginning of the _Tusk's_ dark shape forming through the mist, he launched himself from his post and severed all the ropes one by one in quick succession.

The sails and rigging unceremoniously fell to the deck, landing on a few officers who happened to be standing in the wrong place. Shouts of confusion filled the air, and heads whipped back and forth as they tried to fathom what had happened. Eventually they got themselves organised enough to inspect the ship properly, those with good noses sniffing everything they could find, and one jaguar started to climb the main mast to the crow's nest with the intent of consulting the wolf stationed there. Before he was half-way up, a large _BOOM_ sounded and the ship jolted as the first cannon ball struck.

Judy jolted awake. She sprang up to a sitting position and her ears swivelled in quick, jerky movements and her nose twitched. Her eyes sought her father who had been sleeping on the floor next to her, and he too was awake and alert, though slightly sluggish.

"What was-?" he began to say before Judy leapt off the bed and toward the door. "Judy!"

Out in the passageways they came across a couple of crew members just as confused as they were, and eventually found Captain Bogo thundering out orders to anyone close enough, his voice holding its own against the continuous hammering of cannon fire.

"I want every able mammal at their battle station! Wolford, why haven't we fired back yet?"

"The cannon support ropes!" a gasping wolf replied. He was leaning on the wall, panting heavily with one paw on his chest. "They've been cut! We can't keep them in place!"

"What do you mean they've been cut?"

"There's weasel scent all over the gun deck, Captain. One must have snuck aboard."

Judy's eyes widened at the word 'weasel'. The last weasel she had encountered was the one from...

"Who's attacking?" she demanded.

Bogo's surprised and angry gaze snapped to the two rabbits. "Go back to your cabin!"

"It's the _Bloody Tusk,_ isn't it? I've met them before. I can help - "

" _Now,_ rabbit!"

Judy stepped forward and was about to retort when she felt a gentle paw on her arm.

"Judy," Stu quietly pleaded.

She took a deep breath and released it. She couldn't cause her father any more pain. Not after he had just found her. She glared at the buffalo for a full two seconds before following her father back to the cabin, though she had no intention to just sit and wait there patiently.

Most of the _Black Paw's_ crew had been drifting off into an uneasy sleep when the cannon fire started. Everyone of them instantly became alert, and Nick, Finnick and Honey ran up to the bars of the cell just before another shot almost shook them off their feet.

"It can't be him," breathed Honey.

"He's the only one crazy and powerful enough to pick a fight with a naval vessel," replied Finnick.

A short while later hurried footsteps grabbed their attention as a rhino burst into the brig and ran to the lion on guard duty.

"We're being attacked! Captain's ordered all mammals to battle stations!"

"What about the prisoners?"

"You should be more worried about the pirates out there, now come on!"

The rhino and lion had reached the door to leave when they heard Nick calling out to them.

"Hey! These new pirates. Their flag wouldn't happen to be a couple of boar tusks, would it?" he asked with the air of someone inquiring about the weather.

There was a flash of shock on the rhino's face which lasted about half a second before it turned into a scowl. "Shut it, fox!"

"Well, that answers that question," remarked Nick once the naval crew had disappeared.

"Do you think this ship could take him?" asked Honey.

"They didn't know about the _Tusk_ until it started attacking, otherwise they would have told the guard earlier. Buffalo Butt's good, but he's been caught completely unawares. He may be able to hold out for a while, but not without taking some damage."

"He's gonna slaughter everyone in his way 'til he's got that map," added Finnick. "Maybe he'll leave as soon as he finds it and not bother comin' down here for revenge."

"Just remember, it was your idea to blow up his ship."

"Oh my gosh!" Honey suddenly exclaimed. "Judy! She's up there! What if she gets caught up in all of it?"

Bucky huffed. "As long as she barricades herself in her cabin and stays there 'til the battles over, I'm sure she'll be fine." Everyone stared at him. "Well, she's dead."

Nick sighed. Finnick was right. If Boarbossa and his mammals managed to board, there would be no mercy. He would simply rip the ship and its crew apart until he got what he wanted, and then seek out Nick and the others to satisfy his lingering wrath. Nick's crew was in danger, and while he had no love for the Navy he wouldn't wish Boarbossa's rage on anyone. Something had to be done.

"What are you doin'?" asked Finnick as Nick fiddled with the lock on the cell.

"Let's just say you inspired me with your stunt a few weeks back," answered Nick, concentrating on the lock. With a combination of his claws and a small knife, he managed to force it open.

His crew got up, intending to follow him out of the cell, but he closed the door behind him. "Sorry. One mammal mission. You all need to stay here unless there's an emergency. Finn, you're in charge. Honey, make sure you boss him around."

"Nick?" said Honey, fright and confusion clear on her face.

"Hey, trust your captain." Nick tipped his hat and gave his crew his most winning smile before dashing out of the room.

"Well, he's dead."

Duke Weaselton could never decide whether he loved or hated his job. He thoroughly enjoyed sneaking around and causing havoc, however there were a great many times when his life was in great peril. The last few minutes had consisted of cutting cannon support ropes, displacing cannonballs and, whenever he felt brave enough, dashing out to attack the lower limbs of any passing sailors and officers. His sword would stab and slice at whatever he could reach, and fortunately for him his small and flexible body kept him out of harm's way. Any counter-attack often resulted in the larger mammals losing their balance, and by the time they had recovered the weasel had disappeared back into the shadows.

Eventually his journey led him away from the gun deck and towards the officers' cabins, each of which he ducked into in case there was something of interest. They were mostly empty, and he only gave himself enough time for a quick glance before moving on. That was until he reached a door slightly more ornate than the previous.

"What is it you hope to do, Judy?" asked Stuart as his daughter got changed behind a makeshift screen.

"I'm not sure yet, but I have to do _something_ ," answered Judy, pulling on her 'pirate' clothes. "I could go to the brig. Maybe Nick or the others will have some ideas. They've dealt with Boarbossa before."

"And who _is_ Boarbossa?"

Before Judy could reply, both rabbits' ears twitched as the door creaked open. Stuart gasped in fright as a weasel slinked in, a sword in his hand and evil smile on his face.

"Alright, tubby. Hand over yer valuables and I won't cut off yer feet for good luck!"

"I-I don't have any valuables!" stammered Stuart, his paws raised defensively.

"Too bad." The weasel's smile grew as he stalked towards the trembling rabbit.

Suddenly there was a flash of silver as the tray was swung at the weasel. He barely had time to dodge out of the way and then dodged again as Judy attacked again, using as much force as she could muster. The weasel soon began swiping back with his sword, forcing Judy to hold the tray like a shield until her opponent managed to hook his weapon near her hand and flick the tray out of her grasp.

"Judy!"

Judy snapped her head towards her father and deftly caught the sword he threw at her. Immediately she re-engaged the weasel and the two clashed steel with much vigour.

The doe was struggling. She normally relied on her speed in sword fights, however the weasel was incredibly quick. He swerved away from her every lunge, and she barely managed to parry his attacks. The circled for several minutes, neither able to gain an advantage until Judy span and swung her sword in a large arc, finally making contact with weasel. It was only a small cut on his arm, but it still caused him to pause and snarl at her.

He raised his sword to counter-attack, however at that moment the dinner tray had smacked him on the back of the head, knocking him out cold.

"Ha!" huffed Stuart, holding the tray aloft, astonished but pleased at what he had just done. "I popped the weasel!"

Thanks to the chaos on the ship, Nick managed to travel through the ship without any hindrance. The sailors were too busy tending to the cannons or shouting and receiving orders to notice a lone fox skulking through the shadows. Soon enough he reached a porthole large enough for him to slip though and, after taking a deep breath and trying not to think about what he was doing, he dived into the waters below.

He swam as fast as he could to the _Bloody Tusk,_ and when he finally reached it took a couple of daggers he had on him and began scaling the bulwark. He froze when the ship shook from either giving or receiving fire, but he persevered all the way to the top where he flung himself on to the deck. Panting heavily from both exhaustion and relief, he just sat there as a group of bewildered pirates gradually surrounded him.

"Parlay?" he asked hopefully.

"Enter!"

The door opened to reveal a dimly lit room with a table situated in the middle at which sat Captain Boarbossa, his arms folded and a disgusted look on his face. A leopard and black bear stood behind him, staring at the visitors through narrowed eyes. The wolf who had shown Nick inside pushed him forward and leaned against the now closed door.

"What is this, Wilde?" sneered Boarbossa. "Scrambling back to me when you realised which way the wind was blowing? I thought you were a fox, not a rat."

Nick smiled and gave a small shrug. "What can I say? I value my life."

"And your ship?"

"I just had my cabin redecorated. Be a shame to ruin it."

Boarbossa snorted. "What is it you wanted to discuss, and what makes you think it will save you from death?"

"I can get you to the treasure."

"The map aboard that ship can get me to the treasure."

"But I'm already here. You won't have to risk any more mammals or ammo, and the map doesn't tell you how to get past the traps guarding the loot. I've been there. I've seen the treasure. I've _touched_ it. I can tell you much more than that map can."

The boar sat silently for a moment. Nick tried to breath calmly as he waited for a response, trying not to pay too much attention continuous blasts and thuds from the cannon fire outside, the occasional heavy rocking of the ship, and the foul stench assaulting his nose. _Yeesh,_ he thought, _I know they're all pirates, but couldn't they at least have a dip in the sea now and then?_

"How do I know you won't stab me in the back?" Boarbossa finally replied. "You already tried that once."

"You know I couldn't do anything with all your goons watching me," said Nick, gesturing to the other pirates around the room. "Hey, Sammy!" He waved at the bear. "It's been a while. Is that a new eye-patch?"

His comment was met with a low growl.

"And what do you get out of it?" asked Boarbossa, gaining back the fox's attention.

"My ship spared, my life spared and maybe a few coins..."

Boarbossa's scowl hardened.

"...if I behave myself?" Nick finished with a wide, pleading smile.

Boarbossa glared at him for another silent moment. "If I find out you have lied to me -"

"You'll slaughter me on the spot. So really it's a no-lose situation for you."

This finally caused Boarbossa to smirk. "Very well, we have an accord." He held out a hoof and Nick shook it.

The two rabbits straightened up and admired their handiwork. The weasel, still unconscious, was now tied to a chair and his pockets emptied of weapons and other belongings which were sitting in a pile on the bed. They had shown him a small mercy and bandaged the wound on his arm, but didn't bother providing a cushion for his undoubtedly sore head.

"What do we do with him now?" asked Stuart, his adrenaline starting to ebb away.

"We'll have to alert an officer," replied Judy. "Maybe they can get some information out of him." She put her hands on her hips and brushed the sword's hilt. After her spat with the weasel, she had quickly stowed it into her belt as they dealt with his body. She gestured to the blade. "Where did you get this sword?"

"It was in the family vaults," explained her father. "I grabbed it before we went looking for you. Thought it might be useful, even if I had no idea how to use it."

"Well, it certainly came in useful," said Judy, chuckling. "I'll go and find someone. If he stirs, just hit him again."

"Aye aye, ma'am, and be careful." He saluted and gave her a concerned smile.

She saluted back and left the cabin.

The cannon fire continued to hammer, and several sailors were rushing through the passageways, completely ignoring Judy. She didn't mind, as ideally she needed to find an officer. She ducked between the larger mammals, keeping her eyes peeled until she found Bogo near the stairs that led above deck.

"Captain!"

He whirled around furiously. "I thought I told you - !"

He stopped at the new sound, or rather lack of sound. The cannon fire had seized.

"Captain!" A tiger burst through the door. "The enemy vessel. It's turning away!"

Bogo stared at the tiger for a second before charging up the stairs, Judy close behind. Once they reached the side, they strained their eyes against the darkness to see the _Bloody Tusk_ smoothly turn around and sail away.

"Where are they going?" asked Judy. "Why did they stop?"

Bogo's only response was a loud huff.

The tiger walked up to Bogo. "Orders, sir?"

Bogo looked around his ship, taking in the damage to both the vessel and his crew. A few bodies lay unmoving on the deck, their crewmates tending to them. Several more were standing but were obviously wounded or exhausted. Those that could all stared at Bogo expectantly.

The buffalo closed his eyes and huffed again. "We're in no state to pursue. Officers are to gather in my cabin for further orders. Everyone else is to go to the medical room or their cabins to rest. I'll post a sentry in due course. Dismissed."

The crew immediately started heading below deck, some of them carrying the bodies of their fallen comrades. Judy looked back at the departing ship, knowing that something was wrong and needing to do something about it. She ran up to Bogo.

"You're just going to let them leave?"

"As I said, we are in no state to pursue, let alone re-engage. We've had too many casualties already." He finally looked down at her and added a small amount of threat to his voice. "May I suggest you go back to your cabin and _stay there_?" He headed below deck without a second glance.

Judy watched as Bogo disappeared from view and then turned back to the sea. Her feeling of dread grew as the _Bloody Tusk_ slowly shrank in the distance. Her gaze shifted until it landed on the _Black Paw_ , still tied to the _Stampede_ and in much better shape, having not taken damage from the previous battle.

An echo of an idea flittered into Judy's head. It would be a while until it was fully formed, but it was enough to work out what her next step was, and that next step was towards the brig.


	11. The Honour of Pirates

**Apologies again for the wait. There's a bit of death in this chapter, so ye be warned!**

* * *

The crew of the _Stampede_ were far too tired to notice or even care about the rabbit darting between their legs as she made her way down to the brig. She still made sure to peek around the corners, just in case Bogo was around one of them. Fortunately, her journey was unhindered but she slowed down as she neared her destination, not knowing who was in there. She didn't think there would be other prisoners, though she needed to consider the possibility of a guard. Carefully she opened the door and poked her head in.

"Hello?" she tentatively called out.

"Judy!" The pirates swarmed to the bars to get a better look.

"Are you alright?" Judy asked as she rushed over to them.

Flash raised a claw to answer her. "We...are...doing..."

"We're fine," said Finnick quickly. "As much as we can be stuck in a brig in the middle of a battle, anyway."

"What about you?" asked Honey.

"Father and I are fine. A weasel managed to break into our cabin, but we took care of him." Judy couldn't help but allow a small bit of pride enter her voice.

"Duke Weaselton," Finnick said, nodding. "Never liked him."

"You don't like anyone," said Bobby, rolling his eyes.

Judy scanned all of their faces to further reassure herself of their wellbeing. They still had the low spirits from when they had been captured earlier, but they all seemed pleased to see her. However...

"Where's Nick?"

"Gone," replied Finnick. "Said he was inspired by our stunt a few weeks back. Probably the one where we snuck aboard Boarbossa's ship."

Her eyes widened in shock. _He must have managed to get aboard Boarbossa's ship somehow._ That's _why they stopped firing. Nick must have offered them some sort of deal. I have to help him!_

"Come on! Let's get you out of here." She tugged on the cell door to test if it had any give. She stumbled back when it opened easily.

"Nick already picked the lock," explained Honey.

"Then why are you still down here?" asked Judy, confused.

The pirates looked at each other uneasily.

"The captain, like, told us to, you know?" said Yax.

"Well, let's go now!" Judy held the door wide open and gestured with her free hand. After that cell emptied, Honey made quick work of the lock on the second, and soon the entire crew was free.

"Almost everyone is in their cabins resting," Judy told them. "There may be a few sentries, so move quietly. I'll meet you on the _Black Paw_ in a moment. I need to get something." When it was time to part ways, Judy sped off to her cabin.

She made it in good time and hastily opened the door, hoping that the weasel hadn't somehow managed to escape and attack her father. Instead, a different surprise awaited her.

"Ben?"

"Judy! There you are!" The cheetah ran over to her and picked her up in a hug. "I went to see if you were alright, but you weren't here, but this weasel was, and - "

"Calm down, Ben," said Judy. She quickly returned the hug when she was placed back on the floor. "I'm glad you're alright, too."

"Judy, do you know what's going on?" asked her father.

"Nick managed to sneak aboard the _Bloody Tusk_ and convinced Boarbossa to leave." Judy went to her cases and started rummaging through them.

"Nick?"

"Captain Wilde of the _Black Paw_ ," answered Ben.

"You mean, the fox?" asked Stuart, scrunching up his face.

"Yes, father, the fox," said Judy, curtly. She pulled out the box Jack Savage had given her.

"You're leaving again, aren't you?"

The sadness in his voice had Judy's head turning towards him. He looked frightened and heartbroken.

"I have to save him, father," she said, pleading for him to understand.

Tears welled up in his eyes and he embraced her. "Don't let me lose you."

"You won't, I promise." Some loud sniffling caused the two rabbits to look up and see Ben wiping his face, failing not to cry.

Judy pulled back from her father and held his hands. "Look after each other. Give us some time and then tell Bogo about Weselton." She jerked her head to the tied up weasel, still unconscious. "He may have some useful information when he wakes up. And Ben, you remember how to get to the island and the cavern?"

Ben just about managed to nod before blowing his nose.

Judy extracted the pistol from the box and tucked it away, quickly said "I love you" and left the cabin before tears could escape her own eyes.

Caution overtook her again on deck. She could just make out a body lying on the floor which turned out to be a wolf. He was still breathing, and Judy reasoned the pirates knocked him out on their way to their ship. As she neared the _Black Paw,_ she heard a small number of mammals moving about on it, and noticed the sails were being replaced. The two ships were tethered together with a rope, which she shimmied across without too much trouble.

"So you came back after all?" said a voice just below her when she boarded.

"Finnick?" It was hard to see in the low light, but there was no mistaking the voice. "Is everyone here?"

"Yep," answered Finnick, cutting the rope with his sword. "We're just about ready to cast off."

It was an agonisingly slow process, but little by little the _Black Paw_ inched away from the _Stampede_ and soon found itself a good distance away, though they waited until they had completely disappeared into the mist before they felt safe enough to talk.

"Alright everyone!" Judy marched across the deck, trying to get the crew's attention. " _The Bloody Tusk_ headed off in that direction. We may not be able to reach them before they reach the island, but that means the ship will only have part of her crew, assuming they want to get to the treasure as soon as possible. If we drop anchor at a different side of the island, we can organise a small party to go ashore and find a way to save Nick." She turned towards them, about to ask whether they had any thoughts or ideas, but faltered when she saw a group of stunned faces staring back at her.

"What?"

"We can't just go up against Boarbossa!" said Finnick. "That'd be suicide!"

Judy gaped at him. "But we have to save Nick! Who knows what's happening to him right now!"

"He made his choice. He knew what he was getting into."

"Besides," added Honey, "we're no match for that crew."

"I know we're outnumbered," began Judy, "but if we all work together - "

Finnick huffed. "Flash is a sloth, Bucky and Pronk are dunderheads, and I don't think Yax has even _held_ a sword!"

"I'm a strict pacifist," said Yax, shrugging.

"Our only two decent fighters are Nathan and Bobby, and that's two against thirty!"

"It's all well and good attacking merchant vessels crewed by lemmings," said Honey, "but we never risk anything bigger than that if we can help it. At the end of the day...we're cowards."

Judy continued gawking in disbelief. "We - we beat him before - "

"And we almost got killed!" snarled Finnick.

"And what about Nick?" Judy shouted back. "Your Captain! Have you no honour?"

"Honour?" spat Finnick. "We're pirates!"

"He's in danger! Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

The crew shuffled uncomfortably, some of them having the decency to look shame-faced and guilty.

Judy jumped on to the bulwark and faced them with a fierce look.

"Maybe you haven't done anything like this before. Maybe you planned never to do anything like this, but life doesn't work that way. There will be times when you have to be more than you think you are, and for you, now is that time! Your Captain, your _friend_ is in mortal danger, and only we can save him. I have seen this crew weather storms and sirens. It was thought that Captain Maul's treasure would never be found, and yet who found it? The mammals standing before me. We have done incredible things, and we can do it again. But we're not going because we can, but because we must. We don't know yet if we'll win, but the important thing is that we try. Who's with me?"

* * *

"Embleer pirates!"

Judy continued to grumble to herself as she continued rowing the longboat towards the island. She glared at the retreating _Black Paw_ with contempt, but had to acknowledge they had been at least kind enough to take her reasonably close to the island before dropping her off. She had even been gifted some food by Yax and some musk mask from Honey, along with a blow pipe and a couple of darts laced with a sleeping agent that the badger had been saving for an emergency. They had been reluctant to let her go, but her constant shaming was soon too much to bear and they just wanted to be rid of her.

Eventually the shore became reachable, but she decided to keep circling the island until she found the _Bloody Tusk._ From there she wasn't entirely sure what her plan was, but kept going anyway.

* * *

"Well?" demanded Boarbossa.

Nick looked around the cavern, his eyes flitting from tunnel to tunnel. It was amazing how he was here only a short while ago, filled with brimming excitement and hope instead of encroaching dread. He briefly considered sending the boar down a wrong tunnel, but decided against it. Boarbossa would insist he lead the way down whichever path he pointed out, and he was determined to stay alive for as long as possible. He finally spotted the red paint Honey had left, but made a show of studying the markings above the tunnels before choosing. He needed to keep _some_ sort of advantage.

"This way," he said as he moved forward.

"You're sure?" asked Boarbossa.

"Most definitely," replied Nick confidently as he entered. "You can send some of your lackeys down one of the others if you don't believe me." Boarbossa had taken most of his crew with him on this excursion, and they had been giving Nick the creeps the moment he boarded the _Bloody Tusk_. Any chance to lower their numbers would be greatly appreciated. Unfortunately, Boarbossa seemed satisfied with Nick's confirmation and they all followed the fox deeper into the labyrinth.

They continued through for some time, a few softly growling with impatience, but soon enough they came to the end. When they reached the treasure trove, Nick stepped to the side to let the others through and watched in amusement as Boarbossa and his crew stared in awe at the riches before them. One brave panther whooped and rushed forward, prompting the rest of them to follow suit. Nick hung back, wondering if he could quietly slip out when Boarbossa snorted at him to get his attention.

"You are staying with me," he stated. He jerked his head towards the open cavern and Nick took the hint, staying reasonably close while the boar wandered about the cavern, searching for something. As they travelled, Nick watched Boarbossa's crew root through the treasure, reminding him of his own crew when they had first seen it. He hoped they were OK and not doing anything foolish. _Self-preservation is the way of the pirate_ , he told himself, before also telling himself that he was currently right next to a mammal who wanted him dead and he had chosen to be there in a desperate attempt to protect his crew. He found he didn't regret it.

He then realised they were getting close to the cursed medallion.

Before his panic had sufficient time to manifest, footsteps were heard thundering through the tunnel and a wolf burst out panting heavily.

"The ship's on fire again!"

Boarbossa's eye twitched. He whirled towards Nick, brandishing his sword. "You!"

"I had nothing to do this," said Nick, hurriedly, holding up his hands. "I've been with you the whole time."

The boar snarled in anger, then addressed his crew. "I want you all to get out and find those responsible! When you find them, kill them. And remember how you killed them, so you can tell their beloved captain later. You four!" He used his sword to point to a black bear, two tigers and a leopard. "Stay here."

The rest of his crew raced after the wolf out of the cavern. Once they were gone, Boarbossa snarled at Nick, though didn't say anything, and stomped back down the cavern once more. Nick gingerly followed, desperately trying to calm his breathing and hoping against hope his crew knew what they were doing.

* * *

Judy quickly paddled her longboat a safe distance away as she watched her handiwork from afar. She was a little disappointed that she couldn't come up with a better plan than setting the _Bloody Tusk_ on fire again, but she couldn't fault its success. When she had eventually found it, it was just a matter of using the anchor chain to clamber up to a nearby porthole, sneaking to the gunpowder room again, lighting it, then diving out of another porthole to swim back to her longboat. Fortunately the ship had been even less guarded than before, and she was surprised Boarbossa had taken no action in protecting his ship from another explosion. _The thought of treasure makes fools of us all,_ she thought.

Once she found a suitable hidden alcove to hide her longboat, she made her way ashore and ran into the jungle. She soon spied a wolf who was also racing through the dense foliage, occasionally stopping to sniff the air before moving on again. Deciding to trust his nose, Judy secretly followed him to the cavern's entrance and through the network of tunnels, silently thanking Honey for the musk mask. About halfway through, she veered into a different tunnel and sat inside as far as she dared go and waited. Her patience was soon rewarded when her ears picked up a large number of mammals charging through the tunnels. In their haste, they didn't see Judy hiding, and once there was silence again, she ventured out and continued towards the treasure.

* * *

Boarbossa's anger vanished once he found what he was looking for. Glinting in the torch light, the medallion grinned up at him, as if delighted to see him. As the boar reached out for it, Nick frantically searched the room for something that might help him, and his eyes fell upon an ornate sword nearby, held upright by a little mound of treasure.

"What's that, Captain?" asked one of the tigers eagerly, getting in close.

"This is the key to immortality," answered Boarbossa, taking the medallion and holding it reverently. "It protects the bearer from death, whether from age or sword."

"So...if someone took a swing at you, it wouldn't kill you?"

"That's the general idea."

The excited tiger reached his paw out. "Can I have a go?"

Boarbossa grabbed the tiger by the ear and pierced his throat with his tusks. The spluttering tiger clutched at the wound until finally falling to the ground dead.

"Oh, did you mean _with_ the medallion?" asked Boarbossa. "My apologies." He wiped the splattered blood off the medallion and placed it around his neck. "Anyone brave enough to volunteer to test it?"

The remaining crew members shifted awkwardly and looked away, trying not to make eye contact. Nick inched ever closer to the sword.

Suddenly, there was a soft _whoosh_ followed by a thud as the other tiger collapsed to the ground.

After a few seconds of stunned silence, the bear managed to work his mouth enough to say "What the -?" before crumpling himself.

The leopard shouted in alarm and jumped away from his fallen comrades, his sword out and his eyes searching for the perpetrator.

Boarbossa also had his sword out. "Show yourself!" he demanded.

It was Nick who found her. His wide eyes locked on hers and she smiled at him. She almost looked a little embarrassed about the situation. Judy waved the blow pipe at him and then replaced it with a sword she had taken. Nick smirked in amusement and grabbed the hilt of the sword that he was near and winked. She nodded back and moved to position herself directly behind the leopard. Once they were both ready, Nick wrenched the sword from its place and slashed furiously at Boarbossa.

The boar parried just in time, and at that same moment Judy attacked the leopard, wounding his arm. It wasn't enough to incapacitate him however, and he fought back, forcing Judy backwards.

Meanwhile, Nick and Boarbossa exchanged blows, neither one refusing to let up. Enraged, Boarbossa let out a wide swipe which was easily dodged by Nick who took the chance to mount his own attack and managed to land a heavy stab through the boar's gut. Both mammals were surprised at the lucky hit, but their eyes widened further as the wound suddenly stopped bleeding. Boarbossa touched his stomach with his free hoof to find no injury and smiled at Nick.

"Thanks for the test," he said before striking again.

Across the cavern, Judy was having problems of her own. She had never had an opponent as large as a leopard, and once more had to rely on her speed to survive. She relied on dodging more than parries as she led the large cat on a merry dance around the cave just to stay out of his reach, and she quickly realised she had to get creative if she was going to win.

She grabbed a handful of coins and threw them at the leopard's face, but these were easily blocked by his large forearm. She moved the fight to more uneven ground, hoping for an opportunity to trip him however his feline balance kept him upright. Instead, it was her own foot that caught the underside of an upturned chest. She rolled with the fall, though sadly her sword had been flung from her paw and her opponent was nearly upon her.

Spying an elephant-sized ornate spear behind the leopard, she dashed beneath his legs and jumped as high as she could and grabbed the top of the shaft. She swung herself around it once then launched herself squarely into the leopard's shocked face. He crashed to the floor, out cold.

Some distance away, Nick was starting to get worried. Or at least, a bit more worried than he had been before. He was barely holding his own against the boar, and even he could land a hit it wouldn't do much good as long as the medallion was around Boarbossa's neck. It glinted at him from the boar's chest, mocking him. But how could he separate it from its master?

A particular heavy strike caused Nick to stumble, and that was all Boarbossa needed. He grabbed the fox by the shirt and pulled him close, impaling him through the stomach. Nick felt more shock than pain, though the latter soon made itself known as the sword was withdrawn and he fell backwards, his own sword clattering beside him. His mind only just managed to register Judy's shout as his body hit the floor.

He clutched at his wound, blood staining his shirt and paw. His breathing came out in wheezes and grunts, and he looked up to see Boarbossa standing over, a wide smile on his face and his blood-soaked sword held aloft.

"I should offer you the chance to speak your final words," the boar said, readying his weapon, "but I really don't like you."

 _BANG!_

Before the boar could bring down his sword, something hit him in the chest, causing him to flinch. He raised his head to find the source and his eyes fell upon a grey rabbit, holding a recently fired pistol aimed right at his heart.

Boarbossa snorted. "Sorry to say you've wasted your shot. With my medallion, death itself cannot touch me."

"Oh, you mean this medallion?"

Boarbossa stared in horror at the medallion dangling from Nick's paw. His hooves grasped at his chest, missing a golden pendant but steadily seeping with his own blood. He gasped, his fearful face turning from his wound to the fox and then to the rabbit before he succumbed. He fell with a heavy thud and breathed his last.

Judy immediately sprinted to Nick and knelt beside him. Her paws shook as they neared the place he had been stabbed.

"Oh, Nick," she said despairingly, her eyes quickly welling up.

"It's alright, Fluff," said Nick, his voice strained. "I've had worse."

"How could you possibly have had - " Judy stopped when she noticed the wound suddenly stopped bleeding. She lifted his shirt to reveal his stomach. Before their eyes the wound shrank and soon there was no evidence he had been stabbed at all, except for the blood staining his fur.

"Wow, this thing's amazing." Nick twirled the medallion in his paw.

"I'm just glad you're OK," said Judy, her whole body sagging with relief.

"Aww."

Judy tried to give him an annoyed look, but couldn't help smiling back.

The glinting medallion caught her gaze. "We should probably put that back," she said. Though it had saved her captain's life, it still unsettled her.

"It's too late. I'm already cursed." Nick closed his eyes in sorrow. "I am now an undead creature of the night, doomed to walk the earth for eternity."

" _Nick._ "

"My true form only revealed by the light of the moon!"

Judy finally silenced him with a swift punch on his arm, then with a sudden impulse hugged him fiercely. Nick hesitantly put his own arms around her, and they stayed like that for a few moments.

"So...where are the others?"


End file.
